Total Diva's
by DZiggs
Summary: <html><head></head>See the inside for your chance to become apart of the cast! Please submit! Thanks!</html>
1. Chapter 1

"So, the old cast just wasn't working out. Everyone wants something new. Something hip. And that's you ladies." Mark said. He looked at the seven Diva's. "So, now it's your chance to become a Total Diva. You are the top seven Diva's in this company and the WWE Universe would love to see your life behind the curtains. So what do you ladies say?"

**Total Diva's Application:**

**Name: **

**Stage Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Billed from:**

**Current Town:**

**Type of car you drive:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite color:**

**Bio:**

**Gimmick:**

**Type of home you live in; apartment, two-bedroom, penthouse, etc.:**

**Hair Color and length:**

**Eye color:**

**Body Type:**

**Entrance and Music:**

**Style of Clothing:**

**Tattoos/Piercings:**

**Gear:**

**Shirt Design(Optional):**

**October Shirt Design(Optional):**

**Love Interest:**

**Type of relationship you have:**

**Friends, Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Heel or Face:**

**Animals:**

**Kids:**

**Anything else:**

**Preferred Storylines in WWE and Total Diva's. (Pm me)**

**So, here's your chance to become a Total Diva. How exciting! I am only accepting six OC's. My Diva will be one of them. I will pick out the ones I want and I don't want your typical Betty Sue. I want a diverse group. So send in your OC and I will have the first chapter and cast list. Can't wait to work with you! And love interest come on a first come first serve bases! **

**My OC:**

**Name: **Kendall Lopez

**Stage Name: **Devin

**Age:** 26

**Hometown:** Buffalo, Iowa

**Billed from:** San Jose, California

**Current Town:** Tampa, Florida

**Type of car you drive:** 13 black mustang with pink and white interiors.

**Personality:** Nice, sweet determined, hyper

**Favorite color: **Pink

**Bio:** She's a well rounded person. In high school, she as head cheerleader, on student council and president of a lot of clubs. She was homecoming queen. She has a masters in Business and a PhD in Psychology. She is hard-working and one of the nicest people, you will meet. She was in a couple independent circuits, and was offered spots in TNA and ROH, much like her brother. She loves America.

**Gimmick:** Fan-favorite

**Type of home you live in; apartment, two-bedroom, penthouse, etc.: **Two bedroom apartment

**Hair Color and length:** Long dark brown, a couple inches from her waist

**Eye color:** Dark brown

**Body Type:** D-cups, wide hips, toned, and a incoming four pack

**Entrance and Music:** Spin the Bottle and Entrance will be told later

**Style of Clothing:** Just about everything, prefers jeans and shorts.

**Tattoos/Piercings:** cross on the back of her neck, pierced nose, belly button and ears. See my polyvore for the rest. autumn22cute

**Gear:** Bright Pink and black, short shorts, halter top that stops above her ribs, black knee pads and matching pink wrestling boots with black laces. One black glove with jewels on it. See polyvore

**Shirt Design(Optional): **See Polyvore

**October Shirt Design(Optional):** Save Second Base See polyvore

**Love Interest:** Dolph Ziggler, aka Nick Nemeth

**Type of relationship you have:** boyfriend, best friends who kiss and stuff

**Friends, Enemies: **Friends: The Bella's, AJ, Dean Ambrose, just about anyone. Enemies: Summer Rae, Rusev and Lana

**Family: **Seth Rollins

**Heel or Face:** Face

**Animals:** A blonde and black yorkie named Loki

**Kids:** None

**Anything else:** Watch the attitude. She's really quick to lose trust in people.

**Preferred Storylines, on WWE and Total Diva's (PM me)**


	2. Chapter 2

The cast so far:

Kendall Lopez

Ashlyn Riker-Reed

Alexandria Edwards

Maria Good

Shaeleigh Delton

**We have two spots left. Don't miss out on your chance to be a Total Diva. You MUST use my application or I will not even read your OC's bio. If you are interested in co-writing your OC's part let me know. Shaeleigh is another one of my OC's. She is heel. She's like Summer Rae, but worst. If I can get an OC like that then I will replace her, then there is three spots. I want one heel, one Diva who is engaged and then a NXT Diva who is still on the NXT roster or is just coming up. That's not too much to ask for in my opinion. I would like them by tomorrow so I can begin writing and have the first chapter up by Saturday. I typically update on Tuesday's or Wednesday's. I look forward to this season. I think it'll be a lot of fun.**


	3. Pilot

"So, the old cast just wasn't working out. Everyone wants something new. Something hip. And that's you ladies." Mark said. He looked at the seven Diva's. "So, now it's your chance to become a Total Diva. You are the top seven Diva's in this company and the WWE Universe would love to see your life behind the curtains. So what do you ladies say?"

"I'll take it." A girl with long dark brown hair said. It fell inches from her waist and had dark brown eyes. She was busty and wore blue jeans, black boots and her cropped Protect Second Base shirt.

_My name is Kendall Lopez, but you all know me as Devin_. The camera showed the same woman in front a multi-colored backdrop. She wore a blue skater dress. _I am twenty-three years old and I am everyone's favorite Diva. _

"I guess I'm in too." Another one said. She too had dark brown that went down mid-back. Her green eyes sparkled. She had a similar body type to Kendall, but was a little less busty and her abs were a incoming six pack instead of four. She wore blue jean shorts and a tied up Nirvana tee. She wore a pair of yellow flip flops.

_My name is Maria Good aka Maria Ambrose."_ She was in front of the same backdrop and wore a black dress. _"_I'm_ Dean's little sister. I am twenty-two years old and I am as much as handful off screen as I am off. I only agreed to do this because of my relationship with Kendall. I was going to be on here one way or another."_

"You know I'm it." A third said. She had black hair with bangs that fell into her green eyes. She had a pink and blue highlights. She had on a pair of spandex shorts and a hot pink shirt. Her hot pink sneakers were on top of the white tiled floor.

_My name is Alexandria Edwards better know as Lexi_ Vaughn." Her dress was sheer on top and had a zipper in the middle._ I'm not really sure what to say. I'm twenty-six and I am the most experienced Diva on this show._

"You know I'm doing it." The one with dirty blonde hair said. Her blue eyes were huge and full of evil. She had on white jeans and a peach colored flowy crop top. She had on peach wedges and she swirled her foot around.

_My name is Shaeleigh Thomas. Everyone else knows me as just_ Shaeleigh." She wore a white dress that covered her shoulders and had a skirt around the waist that flared out._ "And I'm the girl everyone hates to love. I don't know what other way to describe myself other than perfect. And any more time on the screen I can have, I'll take._

"I'm in." The one with black hair to her waist said. Her greens stared up to Mark as she adjusted her Air Force jacket. Her black jean covered legs were crossed in front of her and she wore blue converse.

"_My name is Ashlyn Riker-Reed."_ She wore a green dress similar to Lexi's. _"I am your American girl next door. I am twenty-three year and I am excited show all of my fans what my life is really like behind closed doors."_

"I should've been on the original cast, but I'll take it." She had waist length black hair with blue tips. Her gray eyes showed signs up disappointment. She sat in a black and white Aztec romper that ended a little below the top of her thigh. She wore matching heels to complete it.

_"My name is Ariana and I am part of the Anoa'i family. I am the younger sister of Roman Reigns and I am twenty-two years old. I was simply just born better." _She smiled. The green dress she wore made her gray eyes look grayer.

"You do understand that if you were on the original cast you would've been kicked off?" A woman with cobalt colored hair with a blue streak said. It fell to her shoulder and she moved a piece out of her face.

_"My name is Colby Serena Bevis, but all of you losers know me as Colby Storm."_ She blinked her hazel eyes. She wore a gold colored top that was ripped on the stomach showing off her belly button piercing. _"And I'm twenty-one. Grew up in Norwich, England. Yup The anti-diva's my sister. I feel that's something I should mention, I guess."_ She nodded.

"Whatever." Ariana rolled her eyes. She tossed some of her hair over shoulder.

"That is great. This is a great opportunity for all of you so don't go and mess it up." Mark said. The seven woman nodded.

"Are we allowed to leave now?" Shaeleigh asked.

"Why?" Maria asked. "Are you that eager to lose your match tonight?"

"Not at all. I'm ready to take home another win." She smiled.

"She's so confident." Kendall stood up and pulled down her shirt. "That's always really cute."

"Isn't it?" Maria smiled.

"Could we not do this here?" Ariana asked. "I have places to be." She walked towards the door.

"Why is she in such a rush?" Ashlyn asked.

"Right, Thursday is a long time away." Colby said. "She must be eager to lose to Bayley. Again."

"You know what..." She turned around.

"Come on now, ladies." Kendall said. "Just chill." She said walking out.

"Come on now, ladies." Colby mimicked. She followed out. The rest of them followed out after.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" A man with black and blonde hair asked Maria.<p>

"I'm going to go have lunch with your sister and the rest of the girls." She said adjusting her bag strap.

_"Colby Lopez, better known to the world as the Sellout Seth Rollins. We've been dating for two years now."_ Maria said. _"Which is weird seeing as I am the sister of his sworn enemy. But he loves me anyways."_

"Sounds like fun, I'll join you." He reached for his coat.

"Sorry. It's a girls only lunch." She said. "Although, you're hair gets any longer, you could pass." She smiled.

"Very funny." He rolled his eyes. "Just be sure to keep an eye on Kendall and bring me something back." He said giving her a kiss.

"No promises." She walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"I just really hate hanging out with them." Ariana said putting on mascara. "The only one with some taste is Kendall."<p>

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" A blonde haired man with the face of a model said.

_"Now we get to meet my boyfriend of three months, The King of Cuteville himself, Tyler Breeze."_ Ariana said. _"I'm better than most everyone on the rosters and he's the only one who can keep up with me."_

"It's the truth." She blinked. She ran a tub of red lipstick over her lips.

"Maybe." He replied. "Then don't go if you don't like them that much."

"I can't do that." She said.

"Momma." A small boy ran towards her. He wore Spiderman underwear and white socks.

"Joseph, what happened to your clothes?" She picked up the small boy.

_"That is my son, Joseph. He's one and the most important person in the world to me."_

"I thought he was staying here with me?" Tyler replied.

"When was this decided?" She asked.

"Yesterday." He responded.

"What do you want to do, Joey?" Ariana asked him.

"I stay." He said. "You go." He struggled to get out of her arms.

"You just don't want to put clothes on." She said setting him down. "I guess I'll see you then." She said giving him a kiss goodbye.

"Eeeewww." Joseph started to roll around on the ground.

* * *

><p>"I miss you momma." A small girl said on the other side of the phone.<p>

"I miss you too, Sophia." Ashlyn said to her phone. She puckered her lips as if to kiss her. Sophia puckered her lips back and made a kiss noise.

"It was good seeing you, sweetie." A man pulled the screen up to show his face.

"You too, honey. I gotta go." Ashlyn said.

_"I am married to Malcolm Reed. He was a Air Force Pilot. That little girl you saw is Sophia and she is my angel. She is two years old and the most precious kid in the world."_

"I love you." Malcolm said.

"I love you too. I love you also, Sophia." Ashlynn said.

"No. No. Momma, no go." Sophia started to scream.

"Bye." Malcolm said.

"Bye." Ashlyn said as he hung up. She sighed.

_I love wrestling, but being away from my family is the toughest thing in the world._

* * *

><p>"Randy, have you seen my keys?" Lexis asked a man with tattooed arms.<p>

_"I have been dating Randall Keith Orton for a year and a half now and he is defiantly the best guy I have ever been with."_ Lexis smiled. _"He's so sweet despite what you see on TV."_

He tossed her a set of keys while buttoning up a shirt.

"Thank you." She said. She put a belt on around her ripped black jeans. "I should be back in like an hour."

"I bet, you'll be back sooner." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"The way you all are with Ariana and Shaeleigh. I give it forty-five minutes at the most." He said.

"I'll take that bet." She said. "If I'm out for an hour or longer you owe me new rings for all of my piercings and three new pair of shoes."

"Fine. When I win, I will tell you my stipulation." He grinned.

"I'm not even worried because you aren't going to win." She said. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "See you in a hour." She walked towards the door.

"Or sooner." He said.

"It won't be promise." She closed the door.

* * *

><p>"Why do you have to go?" A bleach blonde hair man said. He laid on the bed with his arms wrapped around Kendall. She faced him.<p>

_"I don't know if any of you know this, but Dolph Zigglers actual name is Nick Nemeth."_ Kendall said holding a hand next to her mouth. _"I've been dating Nick for three years now. That's real commitment because, although he denies it, Nick is just as high maintenance as me."_

"Because I said I would." Kendall replied.

"But I am so much better than the girls." Nick said.

"How so?" Kendall asked.

"Because I can kiss you." He replied. "And it doesn't have to be on the mouth."

"Oh my gosh." She smiled. "Ew. Let me go." She replied.

"Let me think about it." He said. A couple of seconds past.

"Well?"

"No."

"Niick. You're going to make me late." She said pushing at him.

"You're always late. It just seems to be a thing with you and your brother." He said.

"Please?" She asked.

"Fine, but you have to pay a fee." He said.

"And what's that?" She asked.

"I'm not asking for much." He started. "Just a kiss."

"Fine." She brought her face to his and kissed him. He rolled over so she was on top of him. "There now let go."

"No." He said.

"Nick. I paid the fee."

"No, hablo English." He replied.

"Dejar que vaya usted culo." She replied. He shook his head. "Fine." She let spit drip out of her mouth. It hung down and went towards his face.

"Alright. Alright." He let go. "That is so disgusting." He said. Kendall slurped it back up and moved away from him.

"Thanks. Now I'm late." She said. "I'll see you when I get home."

"Love you, babe." He said.

"Love you too, bae." She walked out of the door.

* * *

><p>"I really don't want to go to this lunch." Colby said putting on a black leather jacket. Her hair was in a ponytail.<p>

"Then don't go." A raven haired woman said.

"I have to. Mark would be pissed if I didn't." Colby replied to her.

"Stop being a little bitch then and suck it up." She replied.

"Sister of the year award goes to Paige!" Colby replied.

_"Yup. That's my sister. She's a year older than me and although she's my best friend she's a huge pain in the ass."_ Colby said.

"You know it. You wanna know what's really weird?" She asked.

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me." Colby said leaning on a wall.

"All three of The Shield has younger sister's and they're all on Total Demons." She replied.

"Yeah, that is kinda strange." Colby nodded. "And I'm on Total Demons too, you know."

"Yeah, why did you agree to be on that?" Paige asked.

"I never really agreed. Mark kinda forced me." She replied.

"How did he manage that?"

"He said my future would be a bit brighter if I did the show and it'd be foggy if I didn't." She shrugged.

"So he basically threatened your career if you didn't join?" Colby nodded. "Ha. Loser."

"Whatever. Go devise a plan to get the title back to the Bevis family or I will. Thus showing up my older sister, once more." She said.

"Shut it and go eat lunch with your new besties." Paige said walking towards her room.

"They are not my besties. Now I have to go and listen to Shaeleigh and Ariana. Kill me now." She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Shaeleigh walked into a restaurant. She looked around and looked at a sign that said seat yourself.<p>

_"The fact that I decided to grace everyone with my presence and they can't even go to a nice enough place, to where they show you your table."_ Shaeleigh scoffed.

She found a table full of the girls, minus Kendall.

"Hello, ladies." She smiled sitting down in a chair.

"Hey." They replied.

"You missed the fans." Maria said.

"Darn, they are my favorite part." She frowned. Colby rolled her eyes.

_"Every time I hear Shaeleigh's voice I want to punch her in the throat. It's like one the rich kids from Beverly Hills meets Summer Rae meets nails on a chalk board."_ Colby said.

_"How can I describe Shaeleigh."_ Ashlyn said. "_She's like a Barbie doll. Really pretty, but as plastic as can be."_

Ten minutes later Kendall showed up.

"Sorry." She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "I so would've been on time, but Nick held me up." The woman at the table laughed.

_"Kendall, on time?"_ Lexis grinned. _"Those are two things that do not go together."_

_"The only time she's on time for something is when it's a meeting with a McMahon."_ Ariana said.

_"The thing with Kendall is, you have to tell her to get their earlier than everyone else so she's on time. Like if there's something going on at three, you need to tell her and her brother for the matter to get there at twelve and they should be there by three ten."_ Maria said.

"I missed the fans?" She frowned.

"Don't worry." Ashlyn said. "Here they come again."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the final cast. Sorry for everyone who didn't make it. They were the characters I did not one, there were a few that I was so sure about. Something stood out in your application that made me want you. I hope everyone who didn't make it will still read it. Who knows? Maybe later on we will be getting an eighth member. Again if you wanted to co-write your Total Diva's part, pm me. I need everyone's personality off the camera's and how you want your romantic relationships to go for season one! Pm me that also. I need that soon. Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoyed our first episode. More to come soon!<strong> **Review! Please! I want at least four. Tell me what you thought! See you later! **


	4. Gotta love your family

Kendall took her last picture with a fan. She waved to them as she sat back down.

"Before I got here I made a bet with Randy, that we would be out for an hour or more." Lexis said.

"It's been thirty minutes and we just ordered." Colby said.

"I know." She grinned. "I'm getting some new shoes."

"New shoes are always a great thing to have." Shaeleigh smiled.

"So, right. Before I came here, I face timed with Malcolm and Sophia." Ashlyn said getting out her phone. "It was the absolute cutest."

"Let me see." Kendall said. She showed Kendall.

"Awe. She is so adorable." She responded. "Let me know if you ever need a babysitter."

"I will." She replied. "Malcolm and I need some time together."

"I mean, it just has to been when I am either in Pennsylvania or your in Florida." Kendall said. Ashlyn nodded.

"She is a really good babysitter." Ariana said. "Joseph absolutely loves her."

"Oh. Stop." She waved her hand at her.

"Ew, Seth just sent me a picture of a ring." Maria scrunched up her face. "You think he's going to propose?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Lexis said. "You've been together long enough."

"Kendall, you and Nick have been together for like three years." Ariana stated. "Why aren't you married?"

"Yeah. He is major eye candy in the WWE. Let Summer Rae get home alone in a room and its over." Colby said.

"We just never really had time to talk about it." Kendall replied.

_"Truth. Marriage is just really weird to me. Like can you imagine the first man who put a ring on a woman and told her that they can't separate until death." _Kendall said. _"It's just weird."_

Maria looked at Kendall and rolled her eyes.

_"I know Kendall, better than she knows herself. I know Nick has spoken with her on this before. Or at least tried. She's just afraid of commitment."_ Maria said.

"Is that really it, Kendall?" Maria asked. "I think you're afraid of commitment."

"I am not." She replied.

"I think you are too." Lexis added.

_"I've spoken with Nick personally and he says every time he brings it up she shoots it down."_ Lexis said.

"I am not." She said again.

"Well, that's two people to one. Sounds like you are."

"Screw you guys." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't say things you don't mean." Colby said. It made the girls smile.

"Whatever. I'm gone. I don't feel like going any more into this subject. Take my food to my brother." She tossed a ten on the table. She walked away from the table. A couple of minutes passed and their food arrived.

"Can you put my food in a take out container?" Ariana asked.

"Mine too." Shaeleigh said. The waiter nodded taking their plates.

"We just got our food." Colby said. The waiter came back.

"Frankly, I don't really like any of you." Ariana stood up throwing her money down.

"I just remembered I have training at NXT." Shaeleigh said.

"That must mean I do too." Ariana said.

"See you." Shaeleigh waved.

"And then there were four." Ashlyn said ominously.

_"Ariana and Shaeleigh are as fake as Nikki's boobs." _ Colby said.

"Yeah, this should be interesting." Maria said.

**Smackdown**

Kendall watched Dolph's match intentiantly.

"Oh my gosh." Dolph landed on his head for a second time. He started to come back. "You got it babe." Dolph went for a Superkick and Rusev caught. "No."

"What's going on, Ken?" Colby walked up to her. Dolph was hit with a jumping side kick, followed by the Accolade. "Damn, that's rough."

"Yeah. It's so stupid. Why has no one defeated him yet? Jack Swagger, Mark Henry, Show and now Nick. They've been around for ages and they lost to a newcomer like Rusev." She shook her head.

"Chill. He'll get his loss sooner or later." Colby said.

"It needs to be sooner. I hope that doesn't mean he get's a title shot." She shook her head.

"He might. You know the code." Colby replied.

_"In the WWE, there is an unwritten rule, where if you pin or get a champion to submit, you get a shot at their title."_ Kendall said. _"And with Rusev's undefeated streak it is highly likely Nick would lose his title. And Nick loves that title like it's his child."_

"Yeah." She frowned.

"So, I was coming over to tell you that Mark wanted to see you." She said.

"Oh. Okay." She said. "Do you know what for?"

"Nope." She replied.

"Well, thanks for delivering the message." She started walking away. "And good luck with your match."

"You don't need luck when you're this good." She said.

* * *

><p>"The following contest is set for one fall!"<p>

**Gorgeous Nightmare - Escape The Fate**

"Introducing first, from Norwich, England, Colby Storm!" Colby came out with a sexy smirk and started walking down to the ring. She high-fived some fans before sliding into the ring and climbing to the top turnbuckle. Colby howled like a wolf and the moonsaulted off to the center of the ring, landing on her feet.

_"Besides my sister, I am probably one of the best Diva's in the WWE. I'm at least in the top five."_ Colby said.

**Out of My Mind- C$TFO **

"And her opponent, from Concord, California, Eva Marie!" Eva Marie squatted down rubbing her hands down her legs. She walked to the ring looking straight at the ring. She climbed up on the side of the ring and blew a kiss to the crowd. Colby rolled her eyes. She ran at Eva and knocked her off the apron. Eva fell into the barricade and she laid outside of the ring. The crowd cheered. The referee held her back. He got out of the ring to check on Eva. After a couple minutes Eva was in the ring and the match officially started. She grabbed Eva by the hand at tossed her at the ropes. As Eva came back she hit her with a spinning heel kick. Eva fell to the mat. Colby covered.

"1..2..3." The referee counted. He stood up and motioned for the bell. Colby stood up and her hand was raised in victory. The referee dropped her hand and Colby looked back down at Eva. She picked her up and spun her around. She sent Eva shoulder first into the ring post. The crowd cheered more.

**Gorgeous Nightmare - Escape The Fate**

* * *

><p><strong>Behind the scenes of Total Diva<strong>

Kendall walked into a office. Maria and Ariana both sat in the room.

"Good evening, Kendall." Mark said.

"Evening, Mark. What's going on?" She asked sitting down.

"Developmental has a couple of options for storylines for the three of you." He said.

"Like?" Ariana asked.

"Well, they're going to involve you coming up from NXT." Mark said. "Option one, since we have all three members of the Shields younger sisters, we recreate them; you're fed up with the way the Diva's are treated and the lack of skill they have, so you set out to fix the division. And option two, we have you all side with your brother; who was the strongest member of the Shield." Mark finished. "And then there is option three that doesn't so much involve Ariana, but the two of you." Mark pointed to Kendall and Maria. "Kendall it would involve you "breaking" up with Nick on Total Diva's. Then Dean, would try romancing you..."

Maria rolled her eyes. _Mark is so old._ She thought.

"Seth would be enraged because he's taken intrest in you, you would tell Maria that Dean wasn't good enough for you, enraging her and then the two of you would proceed to feud." Mark finished.

"I can honestly say, I hate option three." Kendall said.

"I don't, I think it could be kinda interesting." Maria said.

"I don't like it either." Ariana said.

"You don't like it because it doesn't involve you." Maria replied.

"If that's the case we can put you in a storyline with Colby or Lexis or one of the other cast members." Mark said.

"I just think it's stupid." Kendall said.

"Well, the three of you have time to discuss and think it over." Mark said. "Just get back with defiant answer as soon as possible."

"Okay." Maria said.

"Alright." Ariana said.

"Okie-dokey." Kendall replied. The three woman stood up and proceeded to walk out of the office.

"I'm leaning more towards the second option." Kendall said.

"I don't know. Now that I know I can have my own storyline, maybe the third option wouldn't be so bad for you." Ariana said.

**Back to Total Diva's**

"I just really don't like it." Kendall said.

"Ken, come on. This can get us into the bigger picture." Maria tried to reason.

_So, Mark has given us the choice between three storylines. I'm trying to be reasonable, but Maria is so thick-headed._ Kendall said.

_Kendall is so selfish. We have a chance for people to really know our names, but she doesn't want to scarafice a couple things._ Maria said.

"I don't know. We have time to think about it." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Lexis and Randy rearranged some chairs in their condo when her phone started ringing.<p>

"It's Katarina." She frowned.

"Put it on speaker." Randy plopped down on their white couch.

"Hey, Kat." She answered putting it on speaker.

_"So I have a twin sister, named Katarina. And how do I put this lightly. Katarina's a *beep*. Growing up with her as a sister was so annoying. She is so stuck up and does anything to try and embarrass me. She is my complete opposite."_ Lexis said.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just rearranging some furniture with Randy." She sat down in Randy's lap.

"Oh. That's cool. Tell him I said hi." She replied.

"Hey, Katarina." Randy said.

"Oh. I wish you would've told me sooner. What if I would've started talking about the time you were making out in seventh grade in the our basement with Tyler Barnes and both of your braces got stuck together?" Katarina said. Lexis face turned red. Randy started to laugh. "Oops. Sorry."

"What are you up to?" Lexis changed the subject.

"Nothing. I'm on my way to Miami for a photo shoot." Katarina replied.

"Oh, that's cool." Lexis said.

"Yeah, it just sucks because the hotel room they booked for me never really got booked, so now I have to find somewhere to stay for the next week." Katarina said.

"Oh, that's rough." Lexis said.

_"This is just like Katarina. Something happens and she always looks to me to help her out of it."_ Lexis rolled her eyes.

Randy pushed her arms and gave her a look.

"What?" She mouthed covering up the phone.

"Yeah, I know." Katarina said.

"Offer her to stay here." Randy said.

"No." She replied.

"Do it, she's family." Randy said.

"Fine." She sighed.

"Hello? Lex? Are you there?" Katarina asked.

"Yeah. Kat, what if you stayed with me and Randy for a week?" Lexis asked.

_"Please say no."_ Lexis had her fingers crossed.

"I wouldn't want to impose. You're sure, you're okay with it, Randy?" She asked.

"Yeah, totally fine." He replied.

"It was his idea." Lexis grumbled.

"What was that?" Katarina asked.

"I wanted to know if you were going to stay." Lexis asked.

"I guess if you really want me to." She said. "I'll be there in an hour." She hung up.

"I really hate you sometimes." Lexis said to Randy.

"What? You're suppose to help family out." Randy replied.

"Yeah, whatever. Shut up and kiss me." She said turning to him. He brought his mouth to hers.

* * *

><p>Colby walked through a store with Paige.<p>

"We need to get you on the dating scene." Paige said.

"Ha, right. That'll happen." Colby said grabbing a black and white baseball tee and looked at it.

"No, really." Paige said. "I think you would be a happier person."

"There aren't many eligible ladies at our work." Colby said.

_"For those of you that didn't know. I'm lesbian. I know shocking, right?_" Colby said. "_Love me or hate me, it's just something you're going to have to deal with."_

"It doesn't have to be at work. We can set you up one Badoo and some dating website. Like Christian Mingle." Paige said.

"Very funny." Colby rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to start a relationship with someone I can't be around all the time." Colby replied taking the shirt with her and moving on.

"You have a smoking hot body and a amazing personality, if you anything whoever you get with should be worried about you being unfaithful." Paige said. "You just haven't been the same person since you broke up with Amy." Paige said.

"_For about two years, I was dating a chick named Amy. She was great. Then she got tired of the long distance and broke up with me. That was about a year ago."_ Colby said.

"I don't know. Maybe it's time I get back on the horse and ride again." She said.

"So you're bi now?" Paige asked.

"Shut up." Colby tossed a shirt at her.

"You said it." Paige grinned.

* * *

><p>"What do you think I should do?" Kendall asked Nick. She wore a white dress that went down right above her knees. It had a black belt and it covered her shoulders and had a keyhole back. She stood in front of a mirror, in her black heels placing earrings through her ears.<p>

_"So, I've been talking to Nick for a while about the possible storylines that are coming up and he is so vague with everything he says. It's almost impossible to make a decision."_ Kendall said.

"Whatever you think is right." He replied. He laid across there bed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a black belt and blazer and a white shirt. He tossed a pillow up and down in the air.

"Nick. Could you try to be helpful here?" She asked.

"I don't want to influence you. You never did when something came up for me and I'm not doing it to you. If you want to go with the third option then I say do it. It's whatever you think is going to further your career and get you closer to the Diva's Championship." He said. It made her smile.

"Yeah and then we can be a power couple." She replied.

"You know it." He said.

* * *

><p>"Joseph. Please put your pants and shirt on." Ariana said looking at her young son. She wore a pink dress with a skirt around the waist. She had her white pumps sitting next to her. He ran around his room in his underwear, once again.<p>

"No." He yelled.

'Please." She begged.

"Nooooooo!" He screamed. Ariana let out a sigh.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked walking in. "I thought we were going out to get dinner."

"He won't put his clothes on." She said.

_"I don't know what it is with Joseph, but he hates wearing clothes. Any chance he can have, he will run around his underwear."_

"I got this." Tyler said. "Joey, dude. What's going on?" He asked.

"Momma, crazy. She go..." He started talking jibberesh. "She crazy." He said letting his eyes get really big.

"Well, yeah. She just wants you put clothes on so we can go get, chicken strips and French fries and ice cream." Tyler said listing.

"Oooh." He smiled. "I like iced cream."

"Me too. So let's get dressed and go get some." He said. Joseph ran over to Ariana and grabbed the pants out of her hands. He placed them on his head and moved it back and forth.

"You're so silly." She smiled at her son.

_"Tyler gets along with Joseph, better than Josephs actual father. It's kinda sad, but, it's also one of the most amazing things in the world. I can see us being together forever."_ Ariana said.

"And I am the best." Tyler said. He pulled the pants off of Joseph's head and tossed them back at her. She dressed him and they proceeded to walk out the doors.

* * *

><p>"You're sister can be so selfish sometimes." Maria complained to Colby. She wore black sweat pants and a Seth Rollins shirt. She was wrapped in a white blanket and rested her feet in his lap. Seth looked away from the TV screen and to Maria. He wore a similar outfit except he wore a plain black long sleeve t-shirt.<p>

"We're talking about Kendall, right? The girl who gave up her Senior prom because you broke your ankle and were in the hospital?" Colby asked.

"She doesn't want to do option three because it might affect her relationship." Maria said.

"Well, what if the rolls were switched. Could you do it?" He asked her. She hesitated.

_"He can be just as annoying as Kendall. But, I love them both. Maybe I am being a little too hard on Kendall."_ Maria said.

"No. I guess I see where she's coming from." Maria said. A small yorkie jumped into her lap. "Awe, Izzy did you miss your mommy and daddy?" She asked picking the little dog up. The dog stuck it's tongue out. Colby turned his attention back to the TV. Maria lifted the dog up and over to him and she started licking his face furiously.

"That's just gross. She licks herself." He moved away wiping his cheek.

"Her mouth his cleaner than yours." She replied.

"You just called yourself dirty, because that's where my mouth typically is." He shot back.

"Colby." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Ariana, Tyler and Joseph drove back to Ariana's condo.<p>

"So what do you think we should do?" Ariana asked Tyler. Joseph was knocked out in the backseat.

"I mean you're leaving me on NXT either way, so." Tyler said.

"Cut it out. I'm being serious. I know what I want to do, but I'm just not sure about the other girls." She said.

"I don't know. I would go with the third option, but that's if I was them. There is no sure thing, that you'll get your own storyline." He replied.

"I guess you're right." She said.

"I know I am right." He said. She smiled.

* * *

><p>Lexis sat in her living room with Randy. There was a knock on the door and she answered it.<p>

"Katarina." She smiled at her sister.

"Alexandria." Her sister smiled back at her. She had two suitcases in each hands. She wore red leather jeans, a black top and a white leather jacket.

_"And Hell has finally arrived."_ Lexis said.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Katarina asked.

"Right. Come on it." Lexis said moving out of the way.

"This is so nice. No where near as nice as out house back home, but it fits you." She said looking around.

"Katarina." Randy smiled and stood up. He walked over to her.

"Randy, it is so nice to see you again." She said giving the air next to his face a kiss.

"Same to you." Randy replied.

_"This week will not end soon enough."_ Lexis said.

**And that's it for this episode! What should the Shields little sisters choose? Leave that in the reviews? I want ten reviews before I start writing the next chapter. Tell me what you thought! Until next time. Stay classy! **


	5. Opportunities

**Last time on Total Diva's**

**_"Ew, Seth just sent me a picture of a ring." Maria scrunched up her face. "You think he's going to propose?" She smiled._**

**_"Yeah." Lexis said. "You've been together long enough."_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"I just really don't like it." Kendall said.<strong>_

_**"Ken, come on. This can get us into the bigger picture." Maria tried to reason.**_

_**So, Mark has given us the choice between three storylines. I'm trying to be reasonable, but Maria is so thick-headed. Kendall said.**_

_**Kendall is so selfish. We have a chance for people to really know our names, but she doesn't want to sacrifice a couple things. Maria said.**_

_**"I don't know. We have time to think about it." Kendall said.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Yeah. Kat, what if you stayed with me and Randy for a week?" Lexis asked.<strong>_

_**"Please say no." Lexis had her fingers crossed.**_

_**"I wouldn't want to impose. You're sure, you're okay with it, Randy?" She asked.**_

_**"Yeah, totally fine." He replied.**_

_**"I guess if you really want me to." She said. "I'll be there in an hour." She hung up.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Tyler gets along with Joseph, better than Josephs actual father. It's kinda sad, but, it's also one of the most amazing things in the world. I can see us being together forever." Ariana said.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Ashlyn walked into her two bedroom house. She was greeted by a small girl and a man.<p>

"Momma." The little girl ran at her.

"Sophia." She smiled picking her up. She hugged her.

_"I am so happy to be home. It feels like I haven't been home in ages._"

"Hey, honey." Malcolm said giving her a kiss.

"Hey, babe." She kissed him back.

* * *

><p>"Go get the mail." Nick said hitting Kendall on her thigh. She laid across a King sized bed.<p>

"You get it." She replied.

"Fine." He replied. He walked out of the room.

_"So Lexis and I are in an upcoming horror film. It's called Camp Walden. It's about a whole bunch of teenagers who go to a leadership camp. There's psychotic camp counselor who gets jealous when her boyfriend, a fellow camp counselor, flirts and hooks up with a couple of the other counselors and campers. She then kills off everyone he flirts with. I get to play the psychotic camp counselor."_ Kendall smiled.

"Bill, bill, bill, movie script, bill. God, this guy Bill needs to get his address change." Nick said. Kendall sprang up off of the bed.

"The movie scripts here?" She asked reaching for the mail.

"Yeah. It is." He held it up in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Nick. Come on." She jumped for it.

"It's so cute. You're like the size of a little kid." He taunted. She pouted. "Awe don't make that face." He said handing it down to her.

* * *

><p>"... she split her pants straight down the middle during our Homecoming football game our Sophomore year." Katarina said. Randy laughed as Lexis held her head in her hands.<p>

_"Katarina has been here for a day and I already can't wait for her to leave."_ Lexis said.

"You remember that, Lex?" Katarina asked her.

"Yea." Lexis said. "It was so funny" She said the last part quietly and sarcastically. "I'm going to get the mail." She said.

_"So, me and Kendall got this really big movie role for a horror flick called Camp Walden."_ Lexis said. _"And I am really excited. I've been waiting to get into movies for a while now and my dream is finally coming true. I get to play the role of the lead female camper. Did I mention Andrew Garfield's going to be playing in it?"_ She smiled.

Lexis walked outside of the condo and went to the mail box at the end of the driveway. She opened it up and had the biggest smile on her face. She ran back into the house.

"It's here." She smiled holding up an envelope. It was a creamy color.

"That's great." Randy stood up and hugged.

"What is it?" Katarina asked.

"My movie script." Lexis said.

"Movie script? You're going to do a movie?" Katarina asked.

"Yeah, Kat. I told you about it. Remember it was when you got to go backstage for the VMA's." Lexis said.

"Oh, right. Did I tell you what happened between me and Will Ferrell?" She asked. Lexis rolled her eyes. Katarina started her story and Lexis blocked her out. She began to read the script for the movie.

* * *

><p>Colby sat on a couch in her home. She flicked through the stations on TV when her phone started to ring.<p>

"Hello." She answered. She nodded her head ever so often. Her face expression grew more and more ever so often. "I think I will accept. Thank you so much for this opportunity." She smiled.

_"That was a call from Martin Bishop and he runs Be A Star for WWE."_ Colby said. _"And he wants me to go and talk to kids at different schools about my situations growing up and the struggles I still have as an adult. I think it's a really great opportunity and I think it can be really inspiring for the kids who were in my situation or situation similar to mine when I was growing up."_ She said.

Paige walked into the room.

"Get up, loser. We're going to Cross Fit." She said. She was dressed for it. She wore spandex shorts and a shirt with sides cut off. She wore black and white athletic sneakers and had a water bottle in her hand.

"Fine." Colby stood up and stretched. She walked into the bathroom. "So, guess what?" She said.

"What?" Paige asked.

"I just got a call from Martin." She said.

"And?" Paige responded.

"He wants me to go and talk to various schools about my situations growing up. You know go and inspire young people everywhere." Colby said.

"That is really awesome." Paige said.

"I know. I really feel honored he chose me. Like he could've chose AJ or Dean Ambrose." She said walking out of the bathroom. She came out of the bathroom in short shorts and a sports bra. She had socks on her feet and she carried a gym bag with her.

"AJ, is as inspirational as Bo Dallas." Paige rolled her eyes.

"That's not nice." Colby said. "It's true, but isn't nice."

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Maria asked. She wore ripped skinny jeans, floral combat boots, a black crop top and a blue cardigan. She sat in the front seat of a car, her feet sat on the seat.<p>

"You'll see." The blonde and black haired man said to her.

"I hate surprises." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."

"What's the fun in that?" He asked.

"Let's see. It's ten at night, we're coming back from dinner, we skipped dessert, you passed our turn ten minutes ago and you won't tell me where we're going." She said. "Oh my gosh. We aren't going to see your mother are we?" She asked.

"Ha. Ha." He rolled his eyes. "We're almost there." He said.

"Huuh." Maria sighed. They finally stopped driving. Colby parked the car. Maria got put of the car. "You made me wait all this time so we could go to the beach?" She asked. He nodded in response. "I would've rather went and saw your mom." She said.

"Quiet." He said taking her hand. They began to walk on the beach. They stopped at a heart made out of rocks in the sand. There were candles around it and a blanket sat in the middle of it. A basket sat in the center.

"Awe, this is so cute." She said.

"Isn't it?" He asked. There were splashes and Maria turned her head to see dolphins splashing around in the moonlight.

"Colby, look." She said. There was no response. "Colby." She repeated. "Colby?" She asked turning her head away from the dolphins and to Colby. He kneeled on one knee with a box in his hands. It was opened and inside was a black gold ring with a red sapphire in the center with black stones going down the band. Maria's hands flung to her mouth.

"Maria, you mean the world to me. You're crazy and sweet and funny and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Colby said. "Will you..."

"Yes." She tackled him. She laid on top him and kissed him. She sat back up and let him place the ring on her finger. She looked down at it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said.

"How did you know the food wasn't going to be stolen or eaten by animals?" She looked up to him. His face fell from the smile he wore. He opened up the basket and sure enough everything was gone.

"Nice." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood backstage on Raw. She watched the Randy Orton, Dolph Ziggler match.<p>

"Hey, Kendall." Shaeleigh walked over to her.

"Hey, Shae." She replied.

_"I really don't like Kendall, but with her brother being the poster boy for the authorities, I think she can get me far."_ Shaeleigh said.

"What's going on?" She asked as Randy RKO'd Dolph out of nowhere. "Ouch."

"That's like two now." She shook her head.

"He'll pick up a win soon enough." Shaeleigh tried to reassure her.

"Let's hope." She said as Seth curb stomped him. "I'm going to go check on him. I'll see you later."

"Bye." She smiled. Dean Ambrose walked past her. He looked her over and continued to walk. She smirked.

_"So, Dean Ambrose is the most liked guy in the WWE. Well, by the fans at least. And me."_ She smiled.

"Hey, Dean." She called.

"What's going on, cupcake?" He stopped walking.

"Nothing, much. That was a really great match tonight." She said.

"Yeah, surpringsly it was." He said. "I didn't think Cena had it in him."

"Me either. I would actually love to see the two of you get a shot at the tag titles." She smiled.

"I'm more of a lone wolf type of guy." He said.

"Really, care to tell me more over dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Is that your sly way of asking me on a date?" He asked.

"Maybe." She smirked.

"Fine then. Pick me up at eleven." He said walking away. She rolled her eyes as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Nick walked through the back holding his neck.<p>

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Hey." He replied.

"Neck massage?" She smiled. He nodded. He went and sat on a trunk. She climbed up on one and started to massage his neck.

"You know, you're brother probably enjoyed curb stomping me." He said.

"Yeah." She said plainly.

_"For whatever reason, Colby does not like Nick. He has never told me why he doesn't like him, but he just doesn't."_ Kendall said.

"Randy's RKO was really killer, you have to admit." She said.

"Yeah, it came out of nowhere." He replied. He seemed kinda down.

"Look on the brightside." She said. "Your still Intercontential Champion, you have the greatest dropkick since the move was created and you're dating the best looking Diva in the locker room." She kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm not dating Rosa." He said. Her mouth fell open. She smacked the back of his neck playfully. "I'm kidding."

"Nope, you can have _Rosa_ rub your back." She jumped down.

"Ken." He rolled his eyes.

"Nope." She started to walk away. He let out a sigh as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Ariana stood in front of the WWE logo with Maria.<p>

"You're kidding me, right?" Ariana asked. "Roman carried Dean around like a rag doll."

"What are you talking about?" Maria shot back. "Roman's lucky Dean was there to help him or he would have never gotten off the NXT Roster."

"Hey." Kendall walked up. "What are we talking about?"

"How Roman carried Dean and Seth." Ariana said.

"Roman so did not carry Dean and Seth." Kendall said.

"See." Maria said.

"Seth did." Kendall said.

"What?" Maria said.

"If it weren't for Seth those two birdbrains would've never signed with the WWE." Kendall said.

"You're crazy." Ariana shook her head.

"No, that's Maria. Seth was the architect of the Shield." Kendall said.

"Not even." Maria said. They exploded into a full blown argument.

"Hey." Stephanie McMahon walked up. "Hey. Hey!" She yelled. The three Diva's quit talking and looked at her. "What seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"They can't understand that, my big brother carried the Shield." Ariana said.

"She can't understand that the only thing Roman was good at was being laid out on his back." Maria said. "Without my brothers help, he and Seth would've never became tag team champions."

"I don't even know why we're arguing. Everyone knows it was my brother who built the Shield and kept it together." Kendall said. They broke out in another argument.

"Enough. I don't want to hear another word on this tonight. All three of you need to go your separate ways and leave this discussion alone." Stephanie said. Maria and Kendall walked off.

"You know it was Roman, right?" Ariana asked Stephanie. Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Great job, ladies." The camera man, Lucas said.

"Thanks." Maria said walking back on screen.

"I think that this is going to be a lot of fun." Kendall said.

"I don't. I think we should've gone with option three." Ariana said.

"You just wanted your own storyline." Maria said. Kendall looked down at her hand.

"No way." She said picking it up. The red sapphire shined in the light. Ariana looked at it intensely. "When did this happen?"

"Like a couple days ago."

"And I'm just finding out about it?" Kendall said.

"Colby must be crazy if he proposed to you." Ariana said.

"Stop being such a.."

"Mama." Joseph smiled, running towards her. Ariana caught him in her arms.

"He is one of the fastest little kids I have ever met." Nick said out of breath.

"Come on, Joseph let's go get you something to eat." Ariana walked away with him.

"Mama, I have fun. Nick move fast, but I move more fast." He said moving his arms around.

"I bet." She said.

_"Because his father isn't it his life, Joseph has to travel with me. I like it because I get to spend time with him, but he is never going to have a normal childhood."_ Ariana said.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked. He pointed at the desserts. "You need to eat real food before we eat desserts."

"Huh, you make me so angry. I upset with you." He said flinging his body back.

"Joey. Cut it out." She said. He laid there limp. "There's chicken strips and French fries." She said.

"I want that." He sat up.

"Of course you do." She said. She started making him a plate. She placed some corn on his plate and sat him down at a table. He started eating. "So, Joey. What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked him.

"I wanna be like you and dad." He said. She squinted up her face.

"Me and dad?" She asked.

_"He isn't old enough to remember his dad."_ She said.

"Yeah. I want to beat people up." He said sticking a French fry in his mouth.

"Joey, who is your dad?" She asked.

"Huuh." He sighed. "That guy with yellow hair, mama." He said with slight attitude.

"Tyler?" She asked. "You think.. Joey, honey."

"Mama, I don't want corn." He said. "And I thirsty."

"Joey, you need to eat the corn, so you get big a strong." She said.

"I don't wanna." He crossed his arms. "And I thirsstttyy." He whined. She rubbed her face.

"If you eat the corn, I'll get you some juice." She said.

"You make me so mad sometimes, mama." He said eating a spoonful of corn.

* * *

><p>Ashlyn sat on the couch with her husband Malcolm.<p>

"I really love being able to see you and Sophia." She said lying her head on his chest.

"I wish we could see each other more often." Malcolm replied.

"Me too." She yawned. Malcolm let out a sigh. "What's wrong, honey?"

"It's just..." He started. She sat up and looked at him. "Sophia and I just can't handle being away from you like it has been. We're a family and it's just pretty stressful. Sophia has play dates with her little friends in the neighborhood and their _moms_ bring them to our house. She's just not getting the mom experience and then I hate it that you're around nearly naked men all day. You're on the road so much and..."

"Just stop. You have nothing to worry about. I married you because you are the only person I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And as for Sophia, I feel really awful that I can't be around her all the time. I just need this career. It pays really well and college is expensive." Ashlyn said. "I have an idea."

"What's up?" Malcolm asked.

"Why don't you and Sophia come on the road with me?" She asked.

**There's another one. I would've had this up sooner, but I was grounded for the beginning of the week. I'm going to probably update once a week. I'm pretty busy, so. Hope you liked it! Five reviews, por favor! Remember to follow and/or favorite. Until next time, follow your heart and your dreams!**


	6. Problems

**Last time on Total Diva's...**

**_"Kendall, you and Nick have been together for like three years." Ariana stated. "Why aren't you married?"_**

**_"Yeah. He is major eye candy in the WWE. Let Summer Rae get home alone in a room and its over." Colby said._**

**_"We just never really had time to talk about it." Kendall replied._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"That was a call from Martin Bishop and he runs Be A Star for WWE." Colby said. "And he wants me to go and talk to kids at different schools about my situations growing up and the struggles I still have as an adult. I think it's a really great opportunity and I think it can be really inspiring for the kids who were in my situation or situation similar to mine when I was growing up." She said.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Where are we going?" Maria asked.<em>**

**_"You'll see." The blonde and black haired man said to her._**

**_"I hate surprises." She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me."_**

**_"What's the fun in that?" He asked._**

**_"Colby, look." She said. There was no response. "Colby." She repeated. "Colby?" She asked turning her head away from the dolphins and to Colby. He kneeled on one knee with a box in his hands. It was opened and inside was a black gold ring with a red sapphire in the center with black stones going down the band. Maria's hands flung to her mouth._**

**_"Maria, you mean the world to me. You're crazy and sweet and funny and I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else." Colby said. "Will you..."_**

**_"Yes." She tackled him. She laid on top him and kissed him._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Really, care to tell me more over dinner tonight?" She asked.<em>**

**_"Is that your sly way of asking me on a date?" He asked._**

**_"Maybe." She smirked._**

**_"Fine then. Pick me up at eleven." He said walking away. She rolled her eyes as she walked away._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Joey, who is your dad?" She asked.<em>**

**_"Huuh." He sighed. "That guy with yellow hair, mama." He said with slight attitude._**

**_"Tyler?" She asked. "You think.. Joey, honey."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Why don't you and Sophia come on the road with me?" Ashlyn asked.<em>**

* * *

><p>"You want us to what?" Malcolm sat up and looked at her.<p>

"Come on the road with me." Ashlyn said again. "Yeah, it would be great we could spend time together, Sophia can see what I do for a living. It would be perfect."

"I just don't know what to say." He said.

"Say yes." She smiled.

"Are you sure it will be okay for Sophia?" He asked.

"Yeah. She isn't in school yet. So she won't be missing anything." Ashlyn said.

"I don't know." Malcolm replied.

"Ariana brings Joseph on the road with her all the time and he's perfectly fine." Ashlyn said. Malcolm gave her a look.

"I'm not saying no, but it isn't a permanent yes either. But, we can definitely try." Malcolm said. Ashlyn wore the biggest smile you have ever seen on a person.

* * *

><p>Colby stood on stage in black skinny jeans and a black blazer. She wore a bright blue button up and matching blue pumps.<p>

"Hi." A woman in a pant suit walked up to her. "I'm principal Sampson." She held out her hand.

"I'm Cobalt Knight, but you can call me Colby." She shook her hand.

"I really think it's great what you're doing." She said. She had layered brown hair that went to her shoulder. She had on pale pink lipstick and a reasonable amount of eye makeup. She was gorgeous.

"Thanks. I think it's important for the youth to know they aren't alone." She replied.

"Well, good luck." She smiled.

"Thank you." She returned the smile. The curtains opened up to an auditorium full of students. "Good morning. How's everyone doing today?" There were a couple cheers from the typical obnoxious people in the back. "Okay, let's rephrase, who's happy to be getting out of class?" She asked. The auditorium erupted in cheers. "That's what I'm talking about." She smiled. "I know these things are typically boring, but I think everyone's going to have a lot of fun. We have prizes to give away, little contest to do. Speaking of contest, would anyone care to arm wrestle?" She asked. A multitude of hands flew up. "Alright, participation shouldn't be a problem. First let me introduce myself. My name is Colby and I am a WWE Diva. I'm here to talk to you guys about our Be a Star program." She said. "So let's continue with our arm wrestle. Can we get the... let's see. Captains of the football team, the wrestling team, both captains for guys and girls?" She asked.

Four students stood up and walked on stage. Two of the guys wore a Varsity jacket and the girl wore a red and blue flannel shirt over a blue tank top. She had her brown hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun. The third wore a Hollister sweat shirt.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves. We have," She walked up the first guy. He was white with green eyes and spiked in the front brown hair.

"Toby Mumford, captain of the Varsity football." He held a hand in the air. The student body clapped for him. She went to the next person.

"Jace Lumo, captain of the JV football team." He said. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was the one in the Hollister hoodie. They clapped for him. She went to the last guy wearing the Varsity jacket.

"Mike Tonal, captain of the guys wrestling team." He said. He let out a howl and the audience cheered and clapped. "And you are extremely gorgeous." He said to Colby.

"Why, thank you." She said moving to the girl. "And you are?"

"I am Mackenzie Loper and I am captain of the girls wrestling team." She waved. The crowd clapped for her and there were a couple of whistles.

"It's nice to meet all of you." She smiled. "So let's get this started." She motioned towards the back. Two of the WWE arm wrestling stands were brought out by stagehands. "Thank you." She said. "Alright, so I want Mackenzie and Jace on this stand and Toby and Mike on the other." She said. They went to their spots. Two referees walked out. "Alright, you most have your elbow on the pad at all times. Your hand must stay on the joystick." She said.

* * *

><p>"I'll see you at work." Shaeleigh said to Jon Good.<p>

"Yup." He replied. They parted ways. Shaeleigh went into her hotel room and shut her door She pulled off her heels and fell onto the bed.

_"So I just got back from a date with Jon. It was... an experience."_ She said. Her phone started ringing.

"Hey, Ethan." She answered putting on speaker.

_Ethan Carter is one of my long time best friends. He use to wrestle in the WWE as Derek Bateman and he is now over on TNA Impact."_ Shaeleigh said.

"Hey, Shae." He responded. "How the date go? Or are you still on it? Did you bring him home?" He asked. Shaeleigh let out a laugh.

"No." She rolled her eyes. "It was an experience. I can just say that he is not the right guy for me." She said.

"I thought the right type of guy for you, was someone who can et you farther in your career?" He said.

"Shut up." She said. "It would be nice, but he needs to have a personality."

"And you're saying Dean Ambrose doesn't have a personality?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Well, then. I'm going to let you go." He said. "You're probably tired or whatever."

"Yeah, okay. Just admit that your going to go touch yourself." She said.

"Fine then I will."

"Oh my gosh." She smiled. "Bye." She said.

"Talk to you later, chickpea." He said.

* * *

><p>Ariana sat across from Tyler in their living room.<p>

_"So I've tried to figure out how to talk to Tyler about Joey thinking that he was his dad. I just don't know how to bring it up and I don't know what he's going to think of it."_ Ariana said.

"So do you think Maria's going to invite you to the wedding?" Tyler asked.

"Knowing Kendall, she'll tell Colby I have to go and you know how he is and will do anything for his little sister." Ariana replied.

"So am I invited too then?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied. "You think Joey can come too?"

"Why would she invite you and not Joey?" He asked. Her mouth fell open. "I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"Whatever. So speaking of Joey. How do you feel about him?" She asked.

"I think he's an amazing little kid." He said. "Why?" She shrugged. "Tell me." He said.

"He kinda thinks... that you're his... dad." She finished.

"Not he doesn't." He replied.

"Yes, he does. I asked him what he wanted to be when he got older and he said he wants to beat people up like me and his dad." She said.

"He's too young to remember his dad." He stated.

"Exactly, so I asked him who he thought his dad was and he said, the guy with the yellow hair." She said.

"No, he didn't." Ariana stretched her eyes. She walked out of the room and came back with Joey.

"Joey, who's your dad again?" She asked.

"Huh, he right der mama." He pointed to Tyler.

"Thanks Joey." She said letting him go.

"That's..." His voice fell off. "Cute."

"Yeah. But we need to tell him that you aren't really his dad." She said.

"Right. Joey, bud could you come here?" He asked. Joey ran over to him.

"What?" He asked rolling a car on his knee.

"So you think I'm you're dad?" He asked.

"No. You are my dad." He said looking up to him.

"Joey, I..." Tyler looked down to him. "I want you to clean up your toys so we can go get you some ice cream." He said. Joey's eyes and smile grew big as he ran off to his room.

"You were suppose to tell him." She said.

"I can't bring myself to do that." He said.

"We're going to have to." She said.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go." Lexis said to Randy.<p>

"Yeah, I think I do." He replied. He had suitcases in hand and he stood in their condo doorway. Lexis had her arms wrapped around his waist.

_"So the WWE, has Randy and I working different schedules this week. I have the week off and he'll be on the road."_ Lexis said.

"Don't leave me with her." She said.

"I gotta go. You're going to make the face of the country miss his flight." He said. She sighed and let her arms drop from him. "I'll see you when I get back or when you get on the road." He said giving her a kiss.

"Bye." She frowned. She shut the door as I her black and white pomski ran at her. "Rockstar." She smiled picking him up. She looked at him. He had a gold streak going down his side. and the top of his head was spiked up. "Katarina." She looked at him.

"Yeah." She walked out of a room.

"What did you do to my dog?" She asked.

"Oh, don't you love it." She smiled.

"What is on his side and how did you get his hair to stay like this?" She asked.

"Don't worry. It's for animals. I use it on Clover all the time." She said referring to her Scottish yorkie.

"That is not okay." Lexis said.

"Why? It's non-toxic and he looks..." She started.

"No. You've been here for four days and you eat the food in my fridge, you haven't cleaned any of your messes, you throw my clean laundry on the floor, you talk about yourself constantly and now you paint my dog." She said. "I can't stand you sometimes. You are so inconsiderate and obnoxious. I don't know how we're twins." Katarina stared at her. "Kat, I didn't mean that." She said. Katarina shook her head and went back to the room she was staying in. She shut and locked it. "Kat. I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on." She said.

Minutes later Katarina walked out.

"Kat, where are you going?" Lexis asked her.

"I don't know. Somewhere where I won't be such a burden." She walked out the door and slammed it shut.

"Huh." Lexis sighed. "You know I didn't mean that, right?" She asked Rockstar. He stuck his head up and walked to his bed and laid in it.

* * *

><p>"Did I tell that Colby proposed to Maria?" Kendall asked Nick. They stood in their apartment. Kendall had her back turned, she was cooking something and Nick set the table.<p>

"Really? Well, congrats to them." He said.

"It's just so weird you know. Like my brother is getting married to my best friend." Kendall said.

"Yeah, that's pretty strange." He said. "What's even weirder is that we've been together longer and we haven't even discussed getting engaged." He said placing a fork on the table. He stood up and stared at the back of her head.

"Really? I didn't think it was that weird." She said stirring pan with a spoon.

"I do. We've haven't talked about getting you a ring, when we would want to get engaged." He said.

"I just don't think we have the time to do it right now." She said looking at the pan.

"We never have time." He said. "I've discussed this, or at least tried to discuss this for over a year now. And we never have the time." He said his voice growing in irritation.

"I just have a busy schedule." She replied.

"With what? You don't start filming for another month, your storyline is still in the beginning and let's see you aren't planning a wedding or anything." He said. She didn't respond. "Is there someone else you want to be with?" He asked.

"Of course not." She said turning off the stove. "Can we just drop it. Dinners done."

"No. I'm done dropping it." He said his voice rose in volume. "It's every time. Why don't you want to talk about getting married? Is it your parents? Are you afraid? What the *bleep* is it?" He yelled.

_"This is the first time he's ever yelled or cussed at me. Like in the entire three years."_ Kendall said.

"Don't *bleep* yell at me." She said on the verge of tears. "I just don't want to get married."

"I do. There's no one else in the world I want to be with." He lowered his voice. It was silent.

"So where does this leave us?" Kendall asked him. He didn't respond right away.

"I think..." His voice fell off. "I think we need some time apart." He said. The tears welled in her eyes. She didn't say anything. Nick walked into the bedroom they shared and a couple of minutes later he was back out with suitcases. Kendall never looked away from the stove. He walked out the door saying something that sounded liked I glove shoe. She turned around and the tears poured down her face.

**Yet, another chapter. So what I think I'm going to do is break it up and door four people and then three people for chapter and then one group event. I think it'll be easier for me to write that way! Review and if you really like this story follow and favorite. Until next time, follow your dreams and your heart! **


	7. Got One Less Problem

**Raw**

"I like this storyline better than the one we were going to do." Ariana said.

_Mark has finally came to his senses and is given the spotlight I so rightly deserve."_ Ariana smiled

"I'm not going to lie. I like it too." Maria said. "Have you seen Kendall?"

"No. She's your future sister-in-law." Ariana said.

"Mama. I gotta go to the bafroom." Joey said.

"Oh no." She said. "Come on." She picked him up.

"Colby." Maria grabbed her fiancés arm.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Have you seen Kendall? Mark changed up our storyline and I need to give it to her." Maria said.

"I have not seen her, but there goes Nick." He pointed to the blonde superstar who was off to the gorilla.

"Nick." Maria said.

"I'm kinda in a hurry. I have a match." He said.

"It won't take long. I just wanted to know where Kendall was." She said.

"We didn't drive here together." He said. "I really gotta go." He turned away.

"What does he mean they didn't drive here together?" Colby asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to go find her and find out." Maria said.

* * *

><p>Lexis was in her car. She drove around.<p>

_"So Katarina left my condo after a couple things that were said. I feel awful, that's my sister and I need to be there for her."_ Lexis said.

"Call Kat." She said.

"Calling Kat." Her phone replied. The phone rang a couple times.

"Hello." Katarina said from the other side.

"Kat. Where are you?" Lexis asked.

"At a coffee shop." She replied.

_Typical Kat." _Lexis smiled.

"Which one?" Katarina asked.

"Fayola's." She replied.

"I'll be there in a few." Lexis hung up.

* * *

><p>Lexis walked into the coffee shop. She saw Katarina sitting in a corner talking to a guy with blonde hair. She walked over to her.<p>

"Hey." She said. Katarina looked up.

"Leo, this is my sister Lexis. Lexis this is my manager Leo." Katarina said.

"It's nice to meet you." He shook Lexis's hand.

"You too." She replied. "What are we talking about?"

"We're just trying to find me a place to stay." Katarina said.

"Can we talk?" Lexis asked.

"I'm in a meeting with my manager." Katarina replied.

"Actually I need to get a refill on my coffee. Go ahead." He stood up and motioned towards the chair. Lexis sat down.

"Kat."

"Don't worry about it. We have a couple of hotels picked out. And they have plenty of rooms." Kat said.

"Kat, I don't want you to go and stay at a hotel." She said.

"Really? Because it sounds like you don't want me stay at with you and Randy either." She said. "So what do you want, for me to live on the streets?"

_"Katarina can be so over-dramatic."_ Lexis said.

"No. It's just stressful. You just tend to talk about yourself like you're better than everyone else, you always bring up embarrassing stuff from our childhood, you always have to one up me, you barely let me speak and no offense you're kinda a slob." Lexis said.

"I'm sorry?" Katarina looked at her. "You totally just talked about yourself. Any time we talk it's about your stupid movie that's coming up." Lexis stared at her in shock.

_"Are you *beep* kidding me?"_ Lexis asked.

"You know what. I was going to invite you back to stay at my house, but that's fine. You stay at whatever hotel you choose." Lexis stood up. She ran into Leo.

"Everything going okay?" He asked.

"Sorry." Lexis said walking out.

* * *

><p>"Kendall." Maria said.<p>

"Hey." She turned around from the monitor. Dolph was hit with a European uppercut.

"Watching Nick's match?" Colby asked. She nodded.

"I watch every time he wrestles." She said. "You know that."

"Yeah, we talked to him before he went out there and he said the two of you didn't drive together." Maria said.

_"So, I haven't really told anyone that Nick and I are on a break._" Kendall said. "_Oops."_

"We didn't." She said.

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Because we're... on a break." She said bouncing on her heels.

"What?" Maria asked.

"We're on a break." She repeated.

"Why? What happened?" Maria asked.

"Just talking about marriage. It didn't go over well." She said.

_"When I was younger, my parents went through a messy divorce. Colby was out of the house, so I didn't have anyone to turn to. I was completely alone. I don't want to marry Nick because my parents had the ideal relationship, but after a couple years of marriage, it was complete splitsville."_ Kendall said.

"He put you two on a break because you don't want to get married?" Colby asked.

"Not that I don't, just not now." She said. "And yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maria asked.

"It's unimportant." She said.

_"This is just like Kendall. She will never tell anyone about the problems she has even if they're major." _Maria said.

"I'm going to go have a talk with him." Colby said turning around.

"Don't do that." His sister grabbed his arm. "We'll work it out."

_"I don't understand how she can be so positive about this." _Maria said.

"Alright, we're going to have to talk about this later." Maria said.

* * *

><p>"It looks so different here." A man with curly brown hair said.<p>

"Does it?" Shaeleigh asked.

_"So I invited Ethan here today because I needed someone sensible to talk to."_ Shaeleigh said.

"I don't remember you being on the main roster." She said.

"You're such a hoe." Ethan smiled.

"That's rude." Shaeleigh said.

"You're calling me rude?" He asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Look who it is." A guy with slicked back hair said.

"What's going on Johnny boy." Ethan high-fived Fandago.

"If you didn't already know, it's Fandango." He said stretching out the name.

"And that is very lame." Ethan smiled.

"Shaeleigh." Stephanie McMahon smiled. "Can I talk to you?"

_"Stephanie McMahon never wants to talk to me. I don't know why, I'm perfect."_ She smiled. _"Let's hope it's good things."_

"Yeah. I'll be right back." She said to Ethan. He waved as she walked over to Stephanie and talked to her.

"How is your night going?" She asked.

"My night is going well. How about yours?" Shae replied.

"Well, fantastic up to this point." Stephanie replied. "And do you know why?" Shae shook her head. "Well, I'll tell you. You have another wrestler from our rival company here, visiting on a live Raw."

"I'm sorry. I don't seem to be understanding what your getting at." Shae replied.

"I'll tell you that too, seeing as you're blonde, you may not understand." Stephanie said. Shae looked at her in disbelief. "Most everyone out there knows Mr. Carter and what would happen if he's caught on camera? Ratings for Impact go up. Thus giving the Carters an edge in the wrestling world."

"I just don't understand the big deal. RVD was on Impact and he's back in the WWE." She said.

"He's keeping viewers here. He isn't currently on our rivals show. His fan base came from Impact back to WWE." Stephanie replied.

"Okay." Shae replied unsure. "So do you want him to leave?"

"He can stay for the rest of the show. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." She said beginning to walk away. "And make sure he stays off camera." Shae walked back over to Ethan who continued to talk to Fandango.

"I'll leave the two of you alone for the rest of your date." He said.

"It's not a date." Shae said.

"Thanks, you're kinda a third wheel." Ethan said.

"We aren't on a date." Shae said.

"I bought you dinner. I thinks it's a date." He said.

"No you didn't." She replied.

"Right. I was going to do that after the show." He said. She rolled her eyes. "So, what did Stephanie want?"

"She just told me you shouldn't be here because you might steal ratings." Shae said.

"That is complete bull shit." He said. Shae looked at up to him.

"Why's that?" She asked.

"The McMahons don't like me. I'm unsure why they don't like me, but I know they do." He said.

"Okay." She said.

"Seriously. There was no reason for me to get kicked off of NXT. If anyone should've been kicked off when I did it should've been Brodus Clay." He said.

"You could be right." She said.

"Oh, trust me. I am." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Raw<strong>

"So, I want the bridesmaid to wear red, but Seth wants them to wear yellow." Maria said to Devin. They were dressed in their gear, Maria in black short shorts and a pink crop that read "Rebel" and Devin wearing bright pink shorts with a black belt and a black shirt that was cut to her ribs that said "Save Second Base" on it. It had a baseball in the corner and a pink ribbon for the a in base. Devin had on shiny black wrestling boots and Maria wore low cut black converse. "What do you think?" They walked to the gorilla.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "It's your wedding the two of you should talk it our." She said.

"Yeah, but I think my maid of honor she have an input." Maria said.

"Maid of honor?" She asked.

"Yeah, we've been friends for like ever." Maria replied.

"I'm really flattered, but I can't do it. At least not now." Devin said.

"Unblieveable." Maria said. "Now, I can see why you're having problems with Dolph." She said. Devin looked down at the ground and then back in front of her.

"That's okay." She said. "Let's just go win this match."

**Spin the Bottle**

"The following contest is a tag team match, introducing first, the team of Maria Ambrose and Deviiinnn!" Devin walked out on her hands while Maria skipped to the ring. Devin flipped over and down the ramp hitting the hands of fans. She ran back up and hit the other side. Maria wiped her feet off and climbed the turnbuckle. She sat down on it and waited for Devin to finish her entrance. Devin did a toe touch over the top rope and rolled forward. She stood up putting half a heart in the air.

"And their opponents, the team of Summer Rae and Layla, The Slayers!" The two Diva's danced towards the ring. The match started with Devin and Layla. Devin went on the defense falling into a spilt as Layla ran at her. She stood back up and did an arm toss. Layla sat up and received a dropkick to the back. Devin pinned her

"1.." Layla kicked out. Devin picked her back up and hit Layla with an elbow. She tossed Layla into a turnbuckle and she made a spinning motion with her finger. She did a few back to back, back handsprings. She landed with by sending her butt into Layla's stomach. She tossed Layla out of the corner and climbed the turnbuckle. She dove off the top rope, hitting Layla with a cross body. She hooked Layla's leg.

"1..2.." Summer broke up the pin. Maria was in the ring and she hit Summer with a forearm smash. She rolled out of the ring with Summer. Devin stood back up and waited for Layla to stand. She ran at Layla and caught her around the neck. She rose her body straight in the air. The crowd cheered and Devin shifted her body and hit Layla with a DDT. She rolled Layla over and pinned her again.

"1..2.." Layla kicked out. Devin sat back up. She stood up. Devin climbed the turnbuckle. She started to turn around.

"Hey. Heey!" Summer yelled from the side. "How's Dolph doing?" She asked. Devin kicked her off of the apron. She began to stand up as Layla grabbed her by her head and she landed down on the mat head first with a loud thud. She flipped over herself, motionless.

_"At this point in the match. I was kicking ass and then I came down onto my head. It's fuzzy and black. My head was throbbing and I felt like I could see the pressure on my head."_ Kendall said.

Devin rolled over and held her head.

* * *

><p>"Hello." Lexis answered the phone. She sat on the couch with Rockstar.<p>

"What's going?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just brushing Rockstar. What are you up to?" She asked.

"Just working hard. How are things with your sister?" He asked. She didn't reply. "Lex." He said.

"She kinda isn't here." She replied.

"Where is she?" He asked. "Did she go to get coffee?"

"No. Yes. Not exactly." She replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, shortly after you left we had an argument and she left." Lexis replied.

"What do you mean she left?" He asked.

"She's finding somewhere else to stay." She said.

"Lexis." He groaned. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. I just told her she was a slob and she was inconsiderate." She replied.

"Lex, you know how sensitive she is." Randy replied. "Have you tried talking to her?"

_"Randys care for family can be really sweet, but other time it's really annoying."_ Lexis said.

"The last I saw of her, she was talking to her manager about a place to stay." She replied.

"And you didn't tell her she could come back to our home?" He asked.

"I did, but then I explained myself and she accused me of only talking about my movie that's coming up and that I embarrass myself." She said.

"That doesn't matter. Family comes before anything. She's in our town, she doesn't need to pay to stay somewhere when she has somewhere to go." Randy said.

"I know." She replied.

"So, we're going to invite her back to our place." He said.

"She painted Rockstar gold." Lexis replied.

"Lex." He warned.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "But can you call her?" She asked.

"Yea, I can." He said.

"Thanks. I love you." She said.

"No you don't. You just love my money." He said.

"I love that too." She grinned.

**Long time no update. Sorry it's taken so long. I've had the free time, I just haven't written much. I should put that I only own the storylines, the ideas in the story and my OC's and I am borrowing the other OC's. I hope you liked it. I should have the second part of this episode up soon. Review for the next chapter. If I get enough, I could even post again today. Until next time, follow your dream and your heart! Bye!**


	8. Got One Less Problem, pt 2

**"Thank you." She returned the smile. The curtains opened up to an auditorium full of students. "Good morning. How's everyone doing today?" There were a couple cheers from the typical obnoxious people in the back. "Okay, let's rephrase, who's happy to be getting out of class?" She asked. The auditorium erupted in cheers. "That's what I'm talking about." She smiled. "I know these things are typically boring, but I think everyone's going to have a lot of fun. We have prizes to give away, little contest to do. Speaking of contest, would anyone care to arm wrestle?" She asked. A multitude of hands flew up. "Alright, participation shouldn't be a problem. First let me introduce myself. My name is Colby and I am a WWE Diva. I'm here to talk to you guys about our Be a Star program." She said. "So let's continue with our arm wrestle. Can we get the... let's see. Captains of the football team, the wrestling team, both captains for guys and girls?" She asked.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ariana brings Joseph on the road with her all the time and he's perfectly fine." Ashlyn said. Malcolm gave her a look.<strong>

**"I'm not saying no, but it isn't a permanent yes either. But, we can definitely try." Malcolm said. Ashlyn wore the biggest smile you have ever seen on a person**.

* * *

><p><strong>"You were suppose to tell him." Ariana said.<strong>

**"I can't bring myself to do that." Tyler replied.**

**"We're going to have to." She said.**

* * *

><p>Mackenzie stood across from Jace and Toby across from Mike.<p>

"Alright, everyone, let's get this started." Colby smiled. "Ready, go." She said. Mackenzie held her own for a few seconds and then Jace slammed her arm down. Mike looked like he was struggling for a second and then he smiled. He slammed Toby's hand down. He let out another howl. "Here are your winners, Jace Lumo and Mike Tonal. Mackenzie, Toby you can go over there and Eric will explain the prizes." The two walked away. "And now for round two. Jace Lumo vs. Miki Tonal." Jace looked unsure as he stepped up the podium. "Go." Colby said. It was no problem for Mike as he slammed Jace's hand down. "Nice try Jace. Go over to Eric and blah, blah, blah." Mike let out another howl.

"What did I win?" He asked.

"You haven't won yet." Colby said.

"What?" He asked.

"To win our overall prize, a full paid trip to this years WrestleMania, you have to beat me." She said. He smirked.

"Alright." He said postioning himself onto the podium.

"Don't hold back." Colby walked over. She set the microphone down by the podium. She placed a hand around the joystick and grabbed Mike's hand with the other.

"Ready?" A refree asked. They both nodded. "Go." Colby slammed Mike's hand down and he looked at her in shock.

"Were you not ready?" She asked. He nodded. "Let's go again." He nodded again and put his hand on the joystick.

"Ready?" The referee asked again. They nodded. "Go." Mike got Colby's hand down inches away from hitting the table top. His face turned red as Colby smirked. She lifted her hand up. A vein pretuded from his forehead. Colby slammed his hand down.

"Nice try." She said. He shook his hand. "Since you were the winner out of the four, you get a ticket and a meet and greet to the upcoming Raw that will be here next week." She said. He nodded and walked off stage. "And you're probably asking what was the point of that? Well, I tell you. The point of that little contest was to show you not to underestimate anyone. I have a sister, she's only a year older than I am. We grew up in the same family. A house full of wrestlers. In my family you start training to become a wrestler at the age of 13. My sister was a natural. She picked up on everything very quickly. Then I came along a year later. And let me tell you I was awful. I couldn't even throw a punch. Everyone that trained at our wrestling school didn't think I was going to make it. Everyone underestimated me. They told me to stay in school, not to quit my day job. Fast forward eight years in the future and look at my career. I'm living my dream and I was a two times NXT Woman's champion. For me to get where I am now, I had to work harder than everyone. No one believed in me. Not even my parents. It's really tough trying to live out your dream when you think you're alone. But you aren't. There is always someone out there. Someone who will support you. Whether it be your parents, a family member, a friend, a counselor, a complete stranger. There is always someone to turn to. And something you need to know, is that you aren't alone. There will always be someone who is willingly to listen to you and help you. So, bullying or taking your life or someone else's, should never be an option. Self harm is exactly that. Self harm. It only hurts you more. It may take away the pain for a little, but it will be back. And to the rest of you, who have the entire world in their corner, just think, that people may be there for you, but not everyone can see that they have someone. So step up and be in their corner. Be their shoulder to cry on, the person to give them their advice, or even just a friend to bounce ideas off of."

* * *

><p>Ashlyn, Malcolm and Sophia walked into the entrance of Raw.<p>

_"So, Malcolm and Sophia are traveling with me for the week. I think they're are going to really enjoy it. And Joseph will have someone around his own age to play with."_ Ashlyn said.

"Momma, it so big." Sophia said. She held Ashlyn's hand and looked around.

"I know. You want to go see the ring?" She asked the little girl. She nodded her head furiously. Ashlyn picked her up and handed her bags to Malcolm. "Could you take these to the room right there?" She pointed.

"What?" He asked.

"Please. We'll be right back." Ashlyn said.

"Fine." He said.

"Thanks." She said giving him a quick kiss goodbye.

"Go, Dada." Sophia pushed at her dad. "Let's go." She said to Ashlyn.

"Alright, alright." She said. Ashlyn walked her out to the ring.

"It's so big." She said.

"I know. You want to get in the ring?" She asked. She nodded again. Ashlyn walked up the steps and got in the ring. She set Sophia down. Sophia ran around the square.

"What are you up to?" Ariana asked. She walked up to the ring with Joseph.

"Nothing much, just showing Sophia around.

"I want to get in the ring." Joseph said.

"Fine." Ariana said. She got in the ring and let Joseph run around with Sophia. Ariana sat down on the mat with Ashlyn. "I see you brought her here this week."

"Yeah, Malcom here's too. It's nice to have them here. I just kinda wish that I had a match tonight." Ashlyn said.

"I remember when I got back on the road with Joseph a couple of months ago. All I wanted to do was show off for him and I would never get a match." Ariana said. "Sophia's going to love it here. And Joey looks like he's having fun." She looked over at the two kids rolling around in the ring.

"Yeah, but Malcolm said that it isn't a permant thing." Ashlyn said.

"Maybe being here could change his mind. Maybe he'll even begin training to become apart of the NXT roster." Ariana said.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Joey walked over to her.

"Alright, then let's go kiddo." She said picking him up.

"I want to go play with him, mommy." Sophia said.

"He's going to go eat sweetheart." She said.

"I want to go." Sophia said.

"I really don't mind. She can come with us." Ariana said.

"Um. Are you sure?" Ashlyn asked. Ariana nodded. "Okay, then."

"Yay!" Sophia said moving towards the ropes.

"Sophia, be good." Ashlyn stood up.

"I will." She said as Ariana helped her out of the ring. Ashlyn sighed and started to run back and forth on the ropes.

* * *

><p>"Sophia, is there anything you aren't allowed to eat?" Ariana asked her.<p>

"No. My mom let's me eat cake. Like a lot of cake." She said.

"I don't believe that. How about we have some potatoes." She said.

"I don't want potatoes." Joey said.

"Me either." Sophia said.

"Come on, guys. What do you want then?" She asked.

"Cake." They said together.

"How about we eat some turkey and carrots and then we eat cake? Sound like a plan?" She asked. Joey nodded and Sophia nodded with him. "Alright." She smiled.

"Excuse me." Someone said from behind her. She turned around to a man wearing an Air Force jacket.

"Hi dada. This is, um." Sophia said looking at Joey. "Joey and..."

"My name is Ariana." Ariana said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Malcolm." He said. "I was just curious on where Ashlyn is."

"Oh. Last I saw her, she was in the ring. She let Sophia come with Joey and I, to get something to eat." She said.

"Thank you. Did you want me to take her?" He asked.

"No. I don't wanna." Sophia said.

"No, it's fine." Ariana smiled at him.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit." He said.

"Bye." Ariana said.

"Bye." Malcolm said walking away.

"Alright, so back to food." She grinned.

"I wish dada was here. He wouldn't make me eat carrots." Joey scrunched up his face.

_"So Tyler and I still haven't told Joey that Tyler isn't his dad."_ Ariana said. _"It will break his little heart and I can't do that to him."_

"Yes, he would. He probably wouldn't let you have cake either." She said.

"No he wouldn't." Joey said.

"Yeah, he wouldn't." Sophia agreed.

"You two our a pain in my behind." She said.

"What's a behind?" Sophia ask.

"Momma, what's a behind?" Joey asked.

"It is your butt." She said. The two children started laughing. Ariana rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Colby. That was amazing." Principal Sampson said walking over to her.<p>

"Thank you Mrs. Sampson. It's just a subject really close to home. I lost my best friend because she felt alone in the world." Colby said.

"It's only Ms. Sampson and feel free to call me Deseray." She said

"Oh. Alright." She smiled.

"I would really love to discuss more on your career and your life, maybe over dinner sometime?" She asked. Colby smiled at her.

"Um, sure. I'll have a couple more schools to do this week, but what about next week?" Colby asked.

"That'll work." Deseray smiled back at her.

_"I already see my sister giving me so much shit on this."_ Colby said.

* * *

><p>"Ash." Malcom walked over to Ashlyn.<p>

"What's going on?" She looked up away from the monitor after Devin came down on her head. "She is so good at selling moves."

"Why is Sophia with a stranger?" He asked.

"She isn't with a stranger. She's with Ariana." Ashlyn said.

"She's a stranger to me." He replied.

"No she isn't. I tell you about her all the time." She said.

"I've never met her in person. And from what you tell me you don't like her." He said.

"She really wanted to hang out with Joey." She said.

"You didn't even tell me where she was. What if I hadn't walked past catering. I would've freaked out because I didn't know where my daughter was." He said.

"First off, she's _our_ daughter and two I was going to tell you when I found you." She said. Malcolm let a huge breath.

"I just don't see all of us being on the road working out." He said walking away. Ashlyn watched him go.

**There we go, another chapter! I'm on a role! Two chapters in one day. I feel good. I've started the next chapter! I am really excited. What will happen next? Only three more episode until the mid-season finale. Will there be break ups? Will there be make ups? Will friendships end? Who is in the bunny costume? We still don't know! Sorry for getting all dramatic on you, but I need to know who is under the ears. Umm... so I'm going to go now. Until next time, follow your heart and your dreams! P.S. Review. It make updates come sooner! Bye!**


	9. What are friends for?

**"Hey. Heey!" Summer yelled from the side. "How's Dolph doing?" She asked. Devin kicked her off of the apron. She began to stand up as Layla grabbed her by her head and she landed down on the mat head first with a loud thud. She flipped over herself, motionless.**

**_"At this point in the match. I was kicking ass and then I came down onto my head. It's fuzzy and black. My head was throbbing and I felt like I could see the pressure on my head."_**** Kendall said.**

**Devin rolled over and held her head.**

* * *

><p><strong>"So, we're going to invite her back to our place." Randy said.<strong>

**"She painted Rockstar gold." Lexis replied.**

**"Lex." He warned.**

**"Fine." She rolled her eyes. "But can you call her?" She asked.**

**"Yea, I can." He said.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Why didn't you tell me?" Maria asked.<strong>

**"It's unimportant." She said.**

**_"This is just like Kendall. She will never tell anyone about the problems she has even if they're major." _****Maria said.**

* * *

><p>Devin crawled over to Maria, who was holding out her hand. Devin held her head, with a look of pain on her face. She reached up to Maria who fell back off of the ropes. The crowd booed as Maria smirked at Devin. Devin looked up to Maria with pain in her eyes.<p>

_"Out of every Diva in the back, Kendall is the best at selling any move."_ Maria said.

Layla pulled Devin out of there corner. She held her hands in the air and smiled. Devin rolled down onto the ground. Maria walked over.

"Awe. Poor Dev." She said. "She fell out of the ring. I'll help you, _best friend._" She said. She picked her up and tossed her back into the ring. She dusted off her hands as Layla picked Devin up and threw her into the corner. She planted one of her feet under Devin's chin and held it there. Summer tagged in. She sent a kick into Devin's stomach. She pulled Devin out of the corner and threw her into another corner. She placed a foot under her chin again.

"1..2..3.." He counted.

"What?!" Summer yelled at the referee.

"Get her out of the corner." He said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Devin only to receive a mouthful of dropkick. Devin supported herself on the ropes. She blinked a few times as Summer came back at her . She slide her body out of the ring and sent a kick into Summer's head. She launched herself over the top rope and pinned Summer.

"1..2..." Summer kicked out. Devin rolled away from her. Summer stood up as Devin did and ran at her. Devin leap frogged over her and hooked Summer's arms setting her up for a gory special. She let her go doing a reverse sitout facebuster. Devin rolled up and hit Layla with a sidekick to the head. She turned back around to see Summer sitting up. She did a super kick under Summer's chin and Summer fell back. Devin fell into a pin.

"1..2..3" The referee counted.

**Spin the Bottle**

"Here is your winner, the team of Maria Ambrose and Deviiiinn!" Devin got up on her hands and knees. Maria slide into the ring and hit Devin with her brothers trademark move, the Curb Stomp. Devin laid back down on the mat.

**Neon Lights**

Maria smirked down at Devin and held a peace sign in the air. She rolled out of the ring as Devin held her head.

* * *

><p>Maria stood near Kendall's dressing room.<p>

_"Kendall and I, still need to talk about her and Nick. It's been ten minutes and she still isn't here."_ Maria said.

Maria began walking and she stopped when she saw Colby and Layla outside the trainers room.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Kendall landed on her head during her match." He said. "She might be seriously injured.

"And my Curb Stomp must not of helped." She said.

"I feel really bad." Layla said.

"It wasn't all your fault." Maria replied.

* * *

><p>Lexis sat on her couch when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and looked outside.<p>

"Hey." She opened the door. Shaeleigh stood on the other side.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Sure, come in." She replied.

_"So, this is a shock. I really never speak to Shaeleigh, like ever."_ Lexis said.

"This is a really nice place." Shaeleigh said.

"Thanks. Can I get you something to eat or drink?" She asked. Shaeleigh shook her head.

"Okay, so you remember Ethan Carter, right?" She asked.

"Derrick Bateman, right." She said. "What about him?" She asked.

"Well, he is like my best friend in the entire world. I invited him to Raw last week and Stephanie pulled me aside and told me that he shouldn't be here and he could stay for the night, but can never be back." Shae said.

"Ok?" Lexis said.

"Well, the other day, I get a phone call from Stephanie." Shae said.

_"Hello." Shaeleigh picked up the phone._

_"Hi, Shae. How are you doing?" Stephanie asked._

_"I'm good. How are you?" Shae replied._

_"I'm good. So, I calling you up to talk to you about Mr. Carter." Stephanie said._

_"What about him?" Shae asked._

_"You need to cut off all ties to him." She said._

_"What?" Shae asked._

_"You need to cut him off. It isn't best for business for you to be talking to him." Stephanie said._

_"And if I don't?" Shae asked._

_"If you don't, I don't know how good for business you'll be." Stephanie said._

"She said that to you?" Lexis asked. Shae nodded. "That's unbelievable."

"I know. And now I'm at a cross roads. Ethan is my best friend, but working in the WWE is my dream job." Shae said.

"Shae, why are you coming to me about this?" She asked.

"Out of all the girls, I think you are the least two-faced. And you're the oldest. So I feel like you would know what to do." Lexis said.

_"That is really flattering, that out of everyone Shae can to me with her problem."_ Lexis smiled.

"Well, I would say to make a pro and cons list on what means more to you. Like WWE is your dream and you get paid for living it out, but Ethan is your best friend. You'll probably never find another person like him in the world." Lexis said.

"How do I choose?" Shae asked.

"You just have to see what outweighs the other and like I said what means more to you." Lexis said.

"Alright." Shae nodded. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright, now time for you to help me with a problem." She said.

"Shoot." Shaeleigh said.

"Okay, so my sister is suppose to be staying here with Randy and I, but I offended her and made her leave. Randy's suppose to be calling her and inviting her back here, and if I know my sister, she'll be back. How do I handle her? She's kinda stuck up and like the sister from hell." Lexis said.

"Hmm." Shae thought. "Have you tried fighting her?"

"What?" Lexis asked.

"Like, wrestling or even boxing?" Shae asked.

"She's not a wrestler. She's a model." Lexis said.

"We were all once models too, but we learned to wrestle." Shae said standing up. "If she refuses to do that, then I say find some other way to compete and get your frustrations out. Like going to the shooting range. I love the shooting range." Shae said.

"I didn't know that." Lexis said.

"Depending on what I do with my life, maybe we can take a trip to the shooting range, or we could all go hunting." Shae said.

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Lexis smiled.

* * *

><p>"How is she doing?" Nick walked over to Colby and Maria. Maria rose an eyebrow. Colby stared at him.<p>

_"He really has the nerve to come and ask how she's doing?"_ Maria said.

"We don't know yet." Coby replied.

"Why do you care?" Maria asked.

"We may not be speaking right now, but I still care about her." He said. Maria went to reply when the trainers door opened. Kendall walked out holding an ice pack on the back of her head.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Colby asked her.

"I've been better." She replied. She glanced over to Nick. "He said I shouldn't be in a match match for a week, but I can continue on with the storyline." She said glancing back to Maria and Colby. "And he said that for the next week, I shouldn't drive by myself. Just in case you know." She shrugged.

"You can drive with us." Maria said.

_"So that my brother and best friend can integrate me about Nick." _Kendall said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You two might do some weird *beep* while you're on the road." Kendall said. She looked at Nick again and then away from him. "I'll see if I can drive with Ariana or someone. I'll see you guys." She said walking away.

"Wait, Kendall." Maria said. She sighed as she watched her walk away. "You could've offered to drive with her." She looked at Nick. He opened his mouth to reply and then shut his mouth. He turned away from them.

"You are such an ass sometimes." Colby smiled.

"He deserves it. Who the hell does he think he is? It isn't her fault she's afraid." Maria said.

"Cool it." Colby said.

"How come you aren't afraid of marriage?" She asked Colby.

"I didn't really look up to my parents as much as she did." He shrugged. "She wasn't always like that. I remember when she was eleven, she had her entire wedding planned out."

* * *

><p>"Aria." Kendall called. Ariana looked away from Joey and smiled at Kendall.<p>

_"Kendall and I go back. Not just our brothers, but while we both touring in Canada we were the Glimmer Tag Team Champions." _Ariana said.

"How are you feeling?" She smiled.

"Alright. What are you up to Joey?" Kendall asked the almost two year old.

"I'm drawing a picture." He said. He held up a picture with green and purple scribbles on it.

"That's a cool, turtle?" Kendall said.

"It's not a turtle. It's my mom." He said doing what looked like an eye roll.

"Watch the attitude kid." She smiled at him. "So, Aria. I have a huge favor to ask of you."

"No." Ariana said. Kendall's smile fell from her face. "I'm kidding. What's going on?" She asked.

"I just got done talking to the trainer and he said that I shouldn't drive by myself. So I was wondering if I could drive with you and Joey." She asked.

"I don't know. Joey, should we let auntie Kendall in the car?" Ariana asked her son.

"Yeah, and nuncle Nick can come too." He said.

"Nuncle Nick can't come." Ariana said.

"Why?" He asked. Aria looked at Kendall.

"He's sick." Kendall said.

"Yeah from being an *beep*hole." Aria muttered.

"Aria." Kendall hit her arm.

"I don't want him to come." Joey said.

"What's up with you two?" Aria asked. "Have you spoken at all?"

"Not really. He was outside the trainers room when I came out." Kendall said.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"He still cares about me even if we aren't talking." She said.

"If he cares about you then why isn't he with you?" She asked.

"Could we stop talking about this please?" She asked.

_"I'm just really sick of everyone asking about me and Nick. I just wish everyone would leave it alone."_ Kendall said.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because." Kendall said.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because." She repeated.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because."

"Why?"

Because."

"Why? Why? Why?"

Because. Because. Because." They started yelling why and because at each other.

"Stop it. Both of you." Aria said.

"He started it." Kendall said.

"Kendall, he's almost two, you're twenty-three." Aria said.

"He still started it." She crossed her arms and sat back in the chair.

* * *

><p>Ashlyn walked around backstage in search for something.<p>

_"Malcolm has been upset with me for a couple hours now. And not only will he not talk to me, but he disappeared with Sophia."_ Ashlyn said.

"Hey." She said to Maria.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing. I'm just looking for Malcolm. I can't seem to find him anywhere." She said.

"I think he's in catering." Maria said.

"I checked there earlier." She replied.

"I was there a couple minutes ago. I think that was him." Maria shrugged.

"Thanks, Maria."

* * *

><p>"You met someone?" Paige asked. "I want me her."<p>

"Paige, chill the hell out." Colby said. They walked around backstage. "I'm not even sure she rolls like that."

"She might. Did you ask?" She asked.

"No. You don't just go "hey, are you lesbian?" That's rude." Colby said.

"But, she asked you to dinner." Paige said.

"That doesn't mean anything. I go to dinner with people all the time." She said.

"No. I think she's in to you." Paige said. Colby put her sister in a headlock. "Let me go."

"Are you going to stop talking about it?" She asked.

"Let me go." Paige repeated.

"I will plant your head into the ground. Say you'll stop." Colby threatened.

"Fine, I'll stop. Now let go." She pushed away from Colby. "She wants you." Paige smirked before running off.

"You're such a *beep* sometimes." Colby said.

_"I love my sister and all, but sometimes I want to quick her in the face."_ Colby said.

* * *

><p>Ashlyn walked into catering to find Malcolm holding Sophia.<p>

"Hey, I've been looking for you all night." She walked over to him. Up close you could see that Sophia was fast asleep. "She looks so cute." She said. Malcolm didn't reply. "Malcolm. You need to talk to me." She said. Nothing. "Malcolm."

"What do you want me to say?" He asked.

"What's your problem?" She asked.

"My problem?" He asked. "Let's see, you left my daughter with a complete stranger."

"Ariana is not a stranger." She replied.

"To me she is. I know nothing about her." He said.

_"Thus we get to the center of the problem."_ Ashlyn said.

"I'm sorry. We've been working together for a while, I wouldn't just leave Sophia with someone I didn't trust." Ashlyn said.

"Every time you talk about Ariana, you say she's a stuck up *beep*." He said.

"Yeah, but she's a good mom. I see her with Joey and there is not a happier kid out there." She said.

"I just kinda wanted us all to spend some time together. I thought that's why we all went on the road together." He said.

"I know. I feel bad. It's just complicated because it's so chaotic around here, it's hard to stay together." She said.

"So, I think we know the answer of this being a permanent thing." Malcolm said.

"It was worth a shot." Ashlyn smiled.

**Semi-filler. I liked this chapter. Just one more episode until the mid-season finale. And let me tell you, it's going to be big! Review! And if you like it a lot follow and favorite. You can even check out my other stories! Oooh! That sounds cool. Until next time, follow your heart and your dream! Bye!**


	10. Friends Make Everything Better

**Smackdown**

Maria stood in the ring with Seth Rollins. They stood in the ring and waited for Dean to answer Seth's request. Seth turned around and was met by a kendo stick. Maria had her hands over her mouth. Security held Dean down and quickly had the favor returned after Dean countered. Maria picked up the kendo stick Dean had brought out and hit Dean over the shoulder. He lifted up in shock in pain. She swung it at him and he ducked it. She shoved at her brother and then she was turned around and hit with an elbow from Kendall. She swung at Kendall and missed. Kendall flipped her over her shoulder and started to let loose. Seth pulled her off of Maria. As Dean came at him, he rolled out of the ring pulling Maria with him.

**Backstage Pass**

"Good evening everyone, Eden here." Eden waved. "And I'm here with WWE Diva, Devin." The camera paned over to Devin. She wore her pink wrestling short shorts with a black belt. She had on her tied up black and pink "Save Second Base" shirt.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Let's talk about the end to Smackdown." Eden said. "What happened out there?"

"Well, Eden. It's something I never thought would happen. Maria turned on her own flesh and blood. It is truly one of the saddest things you can ever see when family turns on each other. Yeah, whatever. Seth's your fiancé. But that shouldn't break up the relationship you have between your family." She replied.

"Is your friendship Maria going to change at all?"

"I would love to say no, but we all know how it's going to be. She'll say I betrayed her, I'll say I'm evening the odds. One things for sure, she'll have to get over it eventually. We're future sister-in-laws." She replied.

"You heard it here yourself. Thanks for your time, Devin."

"How rich is that?" Maria said walking towards Devin. "You talk about turning on family like it's such a bad thing, but when you were out there, were you there to help your brother? No. You were there to help mine."

"Like I said. Evening the odds." Devin said back. "I just hope you're able to live with yourself after what you've done."

"Maybe you should worry less about my relationships and more with yours. How are you and Dolph? Still separated?" Maria smirked. Devin breathed in heavily and nodded. She turned around and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Kendall." Maria said jogging up to her.<p>

"I need to get my stuff from the locker room." She looked at her. "I don't want Ariana to leave me."

"I know. I was thinking we could talk for a second." Maria said.

"About what?" She asked.

"You and Nick." She replied.

"What about us?" She asked.

"You just haven't said anything to me or Colby about it." She said.

"I really don't have anything to say about it." She said.

"Kendall come on. You have to be feeling something." She said.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied beginning to walk again.

"It's been a week and you haven't said a thing about it. That can't be healthy." Maria grabbed her arm.

"What do want me to say?" She asked turning to her. "That I miss him? That I regret not giving marriage a second thought? That I may have just lost the person that means more than the world to me?" She asked tearing up.

"Ken." Maria said.

"That I *_beep*_up? That Nick's never coming back?" She started to cry. Maria wrapped her arms around her and brought her in close.

"Shh." She said to her.

"W-w-what am I g-going to do?" She cried. "I love hi-m, so, m-m-uch."

* * *

><p><strong>Smackdown, Halloween edition :D<strong>

"The following contest is a Diva's Battle Royal and the winner of this match will be crowned #1!" The Diva's all came out to their themes in a Halloween costume. Ashlyn was a sailor, Maria was Mileena from Mortal Combat, Colby was Cat Woman, Ariana was a pirate, Lexis was a ringmaster, Shaeleigh was Little Red Riding Hood and Devin was Kitana from Mortal Combat. The rest of the Diva's roster was in the ring, including all the former Total Diva's. AJ sat on ringside with the title. The bell rang and all the Diva's descended upon one another. Devin was attacked by Summer and Layla. Maria took on Naomi, Ashlyn fought with Alicia, Ariana fought Cameron, Colby fought Natalya and Shaeleigh fought with Paige. Nikki Bella joined in on the attack of Paige. Paige powered out and she was able to eliminate Shaeleigh. Nikki backed off as Alicia Fox broke away from Ashlyn. Ashlyn went over to Devin and helped. She eliminated Layla. Devin and Ashlyn worked together and eliminated Summer Rae. Ariana eliminated Cameron with a dropkick sending her out of the ring. Ashlyn helped Devin up and Ashlyn pushed at Devin, shoving her body over the ropes. Kendall was able to counter, she flipped over the ropes grabbing Ashlyn with her legs and sent her over.

Ashlyn looked in shock as Devin stood back up. Maria eliminated Naomi and ran at Devin, who sent an shoulder into her stomach. Devin jumped back into the ring and descended on Maria. Nikki helped get rid of Natalya and then went after Colby. She threw Colby at the ropes and Colby came back at her with a Lou Thesz Press. Colby picked Nikki up by her hair and threw her out of the ring. Colby turned around to get a dropkick from Ariana. Ariana stood up for a minute and taunted. Colby grabbed her by her legs, making Ariana hit the mat. Colby picked her up and threw her over the top rope.

Paige eliminated Alicia, who fought with Devin. Devin broke away from Paige and went after Maria, who rolled out of the ring and ran up the ramp. Devin followed her out of the ring and up the ramp. Colby was left in the ring with her sister. They stared down at each other.

_"All I thought was, am I going to be able to live with myself if I eliminate my sister?"_ Colby said.

Colby had her arms spread as she walked over to her sister. She took Paige in a hug. The two sister's hugged in the ring. Colby swiftly turned Paige around and hit her with a backstabber, Cobalt flash.

_"The answer was yes."_ Colby smiled.

Colby rolled Paige out of the ring and she hit the ground with a thud.

"And here is your winner and new number one contender for the Women's championship, Colby Storm!" Colby held her arms in the air. She jumped up on a turnbuckle facing towards AJ. She made a title motion with her hands and then hissed at her while showing her a claw.

* * *

><p>"And I'm standing by with number one contender for the Diva's Championship, Colby Storm." Eden smiled.<p>

"Hey." Colby said still in her cat woman costume.

"That was probably one of the best battle royals we've seen on Smackdown. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I am feeling pretty good. This is my first shot at the Diva's championship and I'm pretty excited." She said.

"To get that shot, you had to eliminate your sister, Paige. How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"I did what I had to do. Paige knew that one of us were going to have to eliminate the other. I just laid a trap and she got stuck in it." Colby said.

"You heard here yourself. Congratulations, Colby on your big win." Eden said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Devin ran after Maria. Maria turned down a hallway and Devin followed. Maria threw a pumpkin at Devin and it broke apart. Devin fell to the ground as Maria walked towards her.<p>

"Trick or treat, bitch." She said letting a bowl of candy spill on her. She threw the bowl down on Devin.

"Maria." Dean said. She looked up at her brother.

"Dean." Seth walked up. Of course with him was Corporal Kane and J&J Security.

"Seth." Maria said.

"Devin." Devin said standing up.

"I think that's enough ladies." Kane said. Devin jumped at Maria and was caught by Mercury and Nitro. "I said it was enough."

"Let's go you psycho bitch." Devin said. She shoved away from the security guards. She adjusted the blue mask that hung from her face.

"You want me that badly?" Maria smirked. Devin nodded. "Fine then. I want Devin in a trick-or-treat falls count anywhere match." She said to Kane. "And I want that match next." She walked away. The rest of the Authority followed with her.

"You have pumpkin guts on your shoulder." Dean said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed it off her shoulder. She took Dean's hand, set it down in his hand and walked away. "Thank you." Dean said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the Devin-Maria feud is really interesting." Lexis said.<p>

"I know. I thought it was going to be stupid because I wasn't in it, but it's actually pretty good." Shaeleigh said. Lexis smiled.

"So, have you thought any more about your situation?" Lexis asked. Shaeleigh nodded slightly. "I talked to Ethan too."

"What did he say?" Lexis asked.

_"That's ridiculous." Ethan said._

_"I know." Shae replied. They sat in a small café. _

_"You should keep your job." Ethan said._

_"What?" Shae asked._

_"Keep your job. This is your dream. You'll find another friend like me. One they actually like." He said._

_"Ethan. I can't do that." She said._

_"I'm not going to let you quit. That's all you ever wanted was to be apart of the WWE and I'm not going to let you just throw it away." He said._

_"And what about our friendship?" She asked._

_"You being happy is more important." He stood up. "I won't see you around." He said walking out._

"He just left you there?" Lexis asked.

"Yeah." Shae said.

"I can't believe it. He wants you to be happy." She said.

"I can't be happy if I don't have my best friend by my side." Shae said.

"I almost know how you feel. As much as I hate to admit it. I wouldn't be here with Katarina." Lexis said. "I may say I can't stand her, but she pushed me to get here and like her being upset with me is really killing me right now. She is my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her."

"Yeah. It's the same thing with Ethan. He won't return any of my phone calls or text me back. I really don't want to lose him." Shae said.

"He'll come to his senses." Lexis reassured her.

* * *

><p>"Hi, it's so nice to meet you." Paige introduced herself to Deseray.<p>

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled.

_"So I decided to let Paige met Deseray. I already know that this is a bad idea."_ Colby said.

"You are really pretty." Paige said.

"Thank you. As are you." Deseray smiled. Colby caught on quickly she looked over at Paige and shook her head.

"Your husband is one lucky man." She said.

"Oh, I'm not married." Deseray said.

"Fiancé?" Paige asked. She received a head shake.

_"What the hell are you doing?" _Colby yelled.

"Boyfriend?" Head shake. "Alternative lifestyle?"

"I think that's enough. Paige can I talk to you about the battle royal, really quickly?" Colby asked.

"No." Paige said.

"It wasn't really your choice." Colby grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"What?" Paige asked after they moved far enough away.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Colby whispered yelled.

"I'm just trying to get this relationship going." Paige said.

"You are over stepping right now." Colby said.

"Colby..." Paige started.

"Colby." Deseray walked up. "I had a lot of fun, but I really should be getting home. My daughter's home with her grandmother."

"Oh. Right." Colby said. "I'll walk you to your car."

"Okay, let me grab my jacket." She turned away.

"I'm sorry, Colby." Paige said.

"I don't even care." Colby said.

* * *

><p>"The following contest is a trick-or-treat falls count anywhere match."<p>

**Spin the Bottle**

"Introducing first, dressed as Kitana, from San Jose, California, Deviiinn!" Devin walked out on her hands. Maria ran out and knocked her over. Devin fell onto the ramp. The crowd booed as Maria threw Devin into a barricade.

"Shut up." She said to the crowd. She ran at Devin intending to spear her into the barricade, when Devin jumped up and dodged it, letting Maria go shoulder first into the barricade. Devin picked her up and threw her back up the ramp. Maria landed by a witches pot. Devin pulled her up and shoved her face down into the pot. Maria swung her arms around. Devin pulled her back up and Maria had an apple in her mouth and her face was green. Maria pulled it out of her mouth and threw it. Devin caught her between her legs and flipped her over. Devin pulled an apple from the pot and took a bit out of it. She finished chewing it and threw it over her shoulder. Maria pushed her off the stage and Devin fell to the concrete onto pumpkins. Maria tipped the pot over and let the get liquid onto and apples spill onto her. Maria held her arms in the air and did a moonsault off the stage onto Devin. Devin rolled away just in time letting Maria hit the pumpkins. Devin stood up and with a little Deja Vu from last week hit Maria with her brothers finisher, Dirty Deeds.

**Spin the Bottle**

Colby walked with Deseray to her car. There was an awkward silence.

_"I know what you're thinking, you're number one contender for the Diva's Championship, why aren't you happy?"_ Colby said.

"Thanks again." Deseray said as they made it to her car,

"No problem." Colby smiled. Deseray leant in and gave Colby a kiss. Colby looked at her in shock as Deseray pulled away.

"I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. I just thought that..." Deseray started.

"No, you were right. I just.. I thought... you have a daughter." Colby said.

"She's adopted." Deseray said.

"Oh." Colby said trying to hid a smile. "I'll keep in touch."

"I hope so." Deseray said getting into her car.

* * *

><p>"I wish you could've seen Ashlyn, she is soo tacky. Like a sailor. Be creative." Ariana walked around on the phone.<p>

"Why don't you say that to my face instead of behind my back." Ashlyn said.

"I'll call you back." Ariana said. "I will because I actually have the balls to say it your face, unlike you who called me a bitch behind my back to her bitch of a husband."

"Excuse you. You need to watch who you're talking to like that. Because I will be quick to knock you on your ass." Ashlyn said.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so scared. Aah." Ariana said. She smirked and walked away from Ashlyn.

Ariana pulled back out her phone.

"Hello." Tyler picked up.

"Hey, babe. What's going?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just got back from the gym. What about you?" He asked.

"I just got done filming part of my storyline with Ashlyn. Now, I'm going to go get Joey from Stephanie." She said.

"That's great." Tyler replied. "Hey, have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?" She asked.

"About the hold dad situation." He said.

"No, not yet." Ariana replied.

"Aria. You need to get on that. Like soon. This isn't good for a kid his age." Tyler said.

"I know. I just don't have the heart to do it." She said.

"You need to tell him." Tyler said.

"Maybe, I can get Kendall to do it." She said.

"Aria." Tyler said.

"Fine. I'll do it." She said.

"Alright, then get on that. I'll talk to you." He said.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." He replied.

* * *

><p>"She cried last." Maria said. She sat in Colby's locker room with Colby.<p>

"Now we have problems." Colby said. "I think, we're going to have to have a little chat." He started to get up.

"You already beat the shit out of him once tonight." Maria said.

"Yeah, but that was a match, I'm not going to be as nice, now." He said.

"Stop." Maria pulled him back down. "I just think, they need a chance to talk about their problems."

"How? They won't spend enough time alone together to discuss it." Colby said.

"Well, Lexis was telling me how Shaeleigh wanted to go camping or hunting or something. Maybe we could invite Nick and Kendall and then..." Maria smiled.

"Good luck on that. Unless there's an RV or some type of five star cabin, my sister doesn't camp." He said.

"She doesn't have to know that we're going to be sleeping in tents. We could just tell her there's cabins." Maria smiled.

"And what about Nick? How are we going to get him here?" Colby asked.

"Well, Ariana is cool with Nick, as is Tyler, so we could just have them invite him and I think this could work." She said.

"Until it all goes horribly wrong and my sister hates you for the rest of your life." Colby said.

"Us." Maria said.

"No. You. You're taking all the heat for your plan." Colby said.

"Fine. Then when it turns out good, I get all the credit too." Maria smirked.

**And the next episode will be part one of the mid-season finale. Is Kendall and Nick going camping? Is Shaeleigh going to keep her job? Will Lexis make up with her sister? Where is Colby's relationship going with Deseray? What about Ashlyn and Malcolm? Is Ariana ever going to tell Joey, Tyler isn't his dad?! Will Maria's plan work!? It'll all be answered in the next episode. Okay, maybe not everything. Stay tuned. Until then follow your heart and your dreams. (And this story). And while you're at it why not Review or Favorite too! **


	11. Total Diva's Go Camping Pt 1

Kendall laid on her couch in her apartment. She had her eyes shut and she had headphones in. Someone pulled one out and she sat up quickly.

"Go pack your shit." Maria said. "We're going camping."

"How the hell did you get into my apartment?" Kendall asked.

"You left a set of keys with your brother and he loaned it to me." Maria said.

"I'm not going camping." Kendall replied.

_"I am not the camping type. I hate bugs, dirt, mud, grass."_ Kendall said. _"I don't care too much about fishing or sleeping on the ground."_

"Ken, come on. It'll be fun." Maria said. "And it really isn't even camping. We're going to go stay in some cabins." Maria said.

"Where at?" She asked.

"Lanes Hills." Maria said.

"I've never heard of it." Kendall said.

_"That's because it doesn't exist."_ Maria said.

"Lexis and I checked it out and it's like, super nice." Maria said. Kendall looked at her.

"Fine." She replied getting up going to her bedroom.

_"That was a lot easier than I thought."_ Maria said. _"I had pictures ready and everything."_

* * *

><p>"How many tents do you think we should get?" Lexis asked Shaeleigh. They walked through a camping supply store.<p>

"We should get two of the really big ones that fit like eight people." Shaeleigh said.

_"I am a southern girl through and through. I love hunting, camping, mudding."_ Shaeleigh smiled.

"Who's all going?" Lexis asked.

"All the girls, Jon, Randy, brother Rollins, Tyler and Paige." Shaeleigh said.

"Ethan isn't coming?" Lexis asked.

"I tried inviting him, but he wouldn't answer." Shaeleigh said. "You should invite Kat."

"I shouldn't do that." Lexis said.

_"So my sister and I still aren't on good terms."_ Lexis said.

"When is she leaving?" Shaeleigh asked.

"She's suppose to be leaving like three days ago." Lexis said. "But, here shoot got moved back another week."

"So, invite her. Spend family time together." Shae said.

"She hates camping. Like even if we were getting a cabin, she wouldn't want to come." Lexis rolled her eyes. "So, brother Rollins and Maria want to invite Nick."

"What?" Shae asked.

"They want to invite him in hopes to get Nick and Kendall back together. She cried last week." Lexis said.

"Awe. Poor Kendall." Shae said.

_"I think that this can go either really well or it can go terrible."_ Shae said. _"And knowing how thick headed Nick and Kendall are, it's going to go bad."_

"Wait, so where do we get the tents from?" Lexis asked.

"Um.." Shae looked. "Right, here." Shae turned a corner. There was a tent set up.

"Oh, what about this one." Lexis said. She unzipped it and went inside. Shae zipped her inside. "Shae, let me out." Lexis moved her hands on the door. She pushed at it and the tent came down. Shae started laughing as Lexis crawled out.

"Can we help you ladies with something?" A man asked. Shae turned around and looked at him. He had on a blue collared shirt with khaki shorts.

"Oh. We were looking for tents. We're going camping this week." Shae said.

"How many are you taking on this trip?" He asked.

"We're going to say fourteen." She said.

"If you come this way I can show you our selections." He said turning away. Lexis looked at Shae they laughed as they started following the guy.

* * *

><p>"I'm excited." Kendall said. Maria sat in the front seat and Colby sat in the back seat.<p>

_"We are currently going to pick up Ariana and Tyler for our camping trip."_ Kendall said. _"I think it's going to be hella fun for us all to spend sometime together."_

"You hate camping." Colby said.

"When we're sleeping outside. Maria said she found some really great cabins. And it has an indoor hot tub." Kendall smiled. Her hands rested on the steering wheel and she watched the road.

"What?" Colby asked. Maria looked back at him.

"You remember. You helped me pick them out." She said giving him a look.

"Oh, right." He nodded. Kendall did a sharp turn around the corner jerking everyone in the car to the left. "Who let you drive?"

"I said I would. I'm not even that bad." She rolled her eyes. "Shit. You made me miss their driveway." She said. She made a quick U-turn.

"I mean if this was a Fast N Furious movie, you'd be great." Maria said.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. She stopped in front of a condo. She got out. "Let's go, baby Shield." Kendall danced up the walkway.

"Stop it. People are going to see you." Colby said. Kendall ran to the front door and pounded on it.

"Let's go! Baby Shield unite!" She yelled. A few seconds later the door opened to Prince Pretty. "Where's Aria?" She asked.

"She's talking to Joey's nana." Tyler said.

"Oh. Go put your stuff in the Jeep." Kendall said. She walked inside with Maria hot on her heels.

"Auntie Kendall." Joey said.

"Hey, kid." She picked him up.

"Don't tell mama, but nana gives me candy when mama and Tyler leave. Like lots of candy." He smiled.

"I want some." Kendall said.

"While you entertain him, I'm going to find Ariana." Maria said.

"Kay." Kendall said.

"Kay." Joey mimicked.

"Cut it out." She spun around. Maria walked down a hall.

"And please, watch it on the candy." She heard Ariana say. She followed her voice into a kitchen.

"Hey." Maria walked into the kitchen and saw Ariana in the kitchen with an older woman.

"Good. You're here. We were just finishing up." Ariana said.

"Please make sure she doesn't get eaten by a bear." The older woman said.

"Mom. I'm not going to get eaten by a bear." Ariana said. "Right?" She asked Maria.

"As long as you don't get on it's bad side." Maria said.

They said their goodbyes and left out of the condo.

"Did you talk to Nick?" Maria asked as Kendall walked to the Jeep.

"Yeah. And from what I know he's coming." Ariana said.

"I hope he does." Maria said.

"Same here. I don't want to see her unhappy." Ariana said.

"Let's go, baby Shield." Kendall said. "Where are my keys?" She asked.

"I think we want to make it to this trip, so I'm driving." Colby said holding up her keys.

"Give them back." Kendall reached for them. He had a clear height advantage and he held it above his head.

"Get in the back seat." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Jerk." She said getting in the back. Maria and Ariana followed. Tyler got in the front seat.

"Kendall, what are you wearing?" Ariana asked.

"It's my camping outfit." She said. She wore khaki shorts and a plaid button up that was tied up just barely covering her belly button. She had on cowgirl boots and her hair was in pigtails.

"It looks like you're going to go to a farm." Tyler said.

"Oh. Could we do that?" She asked.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let's set up these tents." Shaeleigh said. Lexis, Paige and Randy all stood around.<p>

"I have no clue how to set up a tent." Lexis said.

"It's a mans job." Randy walked forward. "Just stay there and look pretty."

"Oh, really?" Shaeleigh asked. "I bet you three hundred dollars that I can get my tent up before yours."

"I'll take that bet." Randy said.

"So why didn't you invite Deseray?" Paige asked.

"Because it would've been weird. Like "hey, you want to go on a trip with me, my friends and all their boyfriends?" That's just weird." She said.

"Who's Deseray?" Lexis asked.

"No one." Colby said.

"She's this smoking hot principal Colby met on the Be. A. Star tour." Paige said.

"A principal?" Lexis asked. "Aren't you all anti-authority?"

"Does it matter what she does?" Colby asked.

_"Why doesn't Paige think before she speaks?"_ Colby asked.

"Done." Shaeleigh grinned. Randy had his half up. "I'll take my three hundred in cash and I'll finish this tent." Shae said.

"I didn't know we had to hike." A voice said.

"What were you expecting?" Another voice answered.

"I mean you could've told me. I would've worn better shoes." The first voice replied.

"That's Kendall." Colby said.

"Just shut up. We're almost there." A third voice said.

"That's Maria." Lexis said.

"Stop arguing. God." A fourth voice said.

"And that's Ariana." Shaeleigh said. The group emerged from behind some trees.

"Where are the cabins?" Kendall asked.

"What cabins?" Paige asked.

"Maria.. said... there was.." Kendall looked back at Maria who smiled.

"What are you wearing?" Colby grinned.

"It's my camping outfit." She replied.

"It looks like you're going to a farm." Paige said.

"Doesn't it?" Tyler asked.

_"Everyone's making fun of my outfit, I had to hike and now there's no cabins."_ Kendall said. _"Could this trip get any worse?"_

Another person walked from behind the trees. He had bleach blonde hair and wore a gray beanie. He carried a duffle bag and he stopped up and looked at everyone.

"Hey, Nick." Tyler walked over to him.

_"Are you *beep* kidding me, right now?"_ Kendall asked.

Kendall looked over at him and then back to Maria.

"You need any help with the tents?" He asked.

"Nope. I got it." Shaeleigh said.

"Maria, Ariana can you show me where the bathrooms are?" Kendall asked.

"You can't just pee in the woods?" Colby asked. Kendall looked horrified.

"Are you insane?" She asked. The three left.

"She's going to love dinner." Colby said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the bathrooms are..." Maria started.<p>

"What the hell?" Kendall said.

"What?" Ariana asked.

"What the *beep* is Nick doing here?" She asked.

"We didn't want to leave him out." Maria said.

"We?" Ariana asked.

"Okay, Colby and I." Maria said.

"Why? Do you know how weird this weekend's about to be?" Kendall asked.

"I didn't want you to be alone. I'll be with Colby, Aria will be with Tyler, Lexis will be with Randy and Colby will be hanging out with Paige." Maria tried to reason.

"I just... I can't... Oh my god." Kendall said walking away.

_"I kinda feel really bad for not telling Kendall about Nick."_ Ariana said. _"She is like the only person I really like, well besides Tyler."_

* * *

><p>"So what does everyone want to do?" Shae asked.<p>

"Let's go fishing." Lexis suggested.

"I hate fishing." Kendall said.

"Shut up. You hate everything." Her brother said.

"Colby what do you think?" Shae asked.

"I think..." They both started. They looked at each other.

"That's going to be confusing." Randy said.

"Alright, for the rest of this trip you're Seth." Colby looked at Colby.

"Why can't you take your stage name?" He asked.

"Okay, I'll take my stage and you can still be Seth." She replied.

"Her stage name is her real name." Paige said.

"Right." Seth nodded his head.

"So what are we doing?" Nick asked.

"We're going fishing." Shaeleigh said. Kendall made a noise. "You aren't going to like anything we're going to do."

"Yeah, so stop being a little bitch and let's go." Randy said.

* * *

><p>"What's for dinner?" Kendall asked.<p>

"Beans and since no one caught any fish, hot dogs." Tyler said.

"Looks like I'm not eating." She sat down next to Lexis.

"How can we make this day any better?" Seth asked with Maria cuddled up on him.

"We could get shit faced wasted." Paige said.

"I second that." Kendall and Nick both said. They looked at each other and then away.

"So." Lexis said. "Kendall and I are filming are movie in a couple weeks."

"That's exciting." Paige said.

"It'd be better with me in it." Ariana said.

"You never told us what is was about." Colby said.

"You want to tell them?" Lexis asked Kendall.

"You can do it." She said.

"Okay, so it's about these teenagers that go to a leadership camp, where the counselors are other teenagers who are experienced leaders and one of the counselor is completely psychotic. I play the lead camper and Kendall plays the part of the psychotic camp counselor." Lexis said.

"Why is she psychotic?" Colby asked.

"I kill people who flirt with my boyfriend." Kendall looked up and smiled.

"Well, then." Colby said.

"Who's playing your boyfriend?" Shae asked.

"Andrew Garfield." They said together.

"I can understand why you would want to kill people for flirting with him." Paige said.

* * *

><p>"I am going to die from starvation on this trip." Kendall said as she laid her sleeping bag down on the ground. She stood back up and backed up into someone. "Sorry.." She turned around. She looked up to Nick.<p>

_"I really wanted to avoid having to be alone with him. I really hate Maria sometimes."_ Kendall said.

"Don't worry about it." He said. They stood there in silence.

"How are.." They both said. "You go.. Alright I.." The laughed awkwardly.

"I have some beef jerky if you wanted some." He said walking towards his bag.

"Teriyaki." They both said. Kendall smiled. He handed her the bag.

"Thanks." She said. She passed it between her hands.

"Kendall..." He started.

"I think I left the fire going." She said. "I'm going to go and put it out." She walked away with the bag.

"What was that?" Maria met up with her outside.

"Don't worry about it." Kendall said.

"He was trying to talk to you." She said.

"Maria, I'm not trying to talk to him or you for the matter." Kendall walked away. Maria shook her head.

"_Kendall needs to get off her high horse and just forgive him already."_ Maria said. _"She is so full of herself. She needs to stop hanging around Ariana."_

* * *

><p>"I don't know about you guys." Colby said. "But, I am bored." She shared a tent with Paige, Shaeleigh, Lexis and Randy.<p>

"Same here." Lexis said.

"You want to know what would be fun?" Paige smiled.

"What?" Shae asked.

"Scaring the living hell out of the other tent." She smiled.

"Yes." Colby said.

"Alright, we have to wait until they fall asleep and then..."

* * *

><p>A scratching noise came from outside of the cabin. It grew louder and louder. Kendall sat up.<p>

"Guys." She whispered. "Guys."

"Hmm.." They replied.

"There's something outside." She said.

"It's a rabbit." Nick said.

"Colby." She whispered for her brother. "Seth." She shook her head. She unzipped the thing to their part of the tent. "Seth."

"What?" He asked.

"There's something outside." She said.

"It's a rabbit." He said. He reached over and zipped it back up. She held her head back.

_"Alright. So I already can't sleep and now I'm freaking hearing things."_ She said.

"_Kendall_" A voice called. She scooted closer to Nick. There was a loud snap and he sat up. Seth unzipped their part of the tent as Tyler and Ariana sat up.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"Everyone seems to think its a bunny." Kendall said. A shadow crossed the tent.

"That's way too big to be a bunny." Ariana said. There was a flash of light and the shadow was back holding something sharp. Kendall bolted out of the tent.

"Oh hell no." Ariana said. "Tyler go out there and do something."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Someone should go after Kendall." Maria said.

"Whoever that is they have a..." A face appeared in the doorway and everyone screamed. There was laughter and everyone stopped screaming as they looked at the other tents in habitants.

"We got you guys so good." Colby laughed.

"Oh my gosh. I can't breath." Lexis laughed.

"You should've seen your faces." Randy said.

"That was perfect." Paige said.

"That is not funny." Ariana said.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maria asked.

"Who goes to sleep at ten?" Paige asked.

"As funny as your prank was, we need to go find my sister." Seth said.

"She's not in here?" Shae asked.

"No. She bolted as soon as she saw the flash." Nick said.

"Somebody has good survival skills." Colby said.

"Let's get going then." Lexis said. They continued to laugh to as they left the tents.

* * *

><p>"Kendall!" They called. "Kendall!"<p>

"Guys, we've been looking for her for an hour." Colby said.

"Oh my gosh. Do you think she got picked up?" Ariana asked.

"_I am going to feel awful if something happened to Kendall."_ Shae said.

"She didn't get picked up." Paige said.

"Well, this is her headband." Maria picked up a floral pink headband.

"She got picked up and it's all our fault." Shae said.

"I didn't get picked up." Kendall said.

"Kendall?" Seth asked.

"Where are you?" Tyler asked.

"I'm in a tree." She said.

"Which one?" Randy asked.

"The one behind you." She said. They turned around and saw her sitting in a tree. "I got up here and I can't get down."

"I take back what I said about survival skills." Colby said.

"I was going to drive home, but someone took my keys." She looked at Seth.

"Alright, lets get her out of the tree." Seth said.

* * *

><p>Everyone woke up around noon, excluding Kendall.<p>

_"So, day one didn't go exactly as plan."_ Shaeleigh said. _"But today's going to be a lot better. I'm sure of it."_

"I think we should go on another hike, there's a cliff with a pool of water about a mile away and we can go swimming." Shaeleigh said.

"A mile?" Tyler asked.

"That's a far way to hike." Ariana said.

"Suck it up." Colby said.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." Shaeleigh said.

"Alright, then we should get going now." Maria said. "Who's going to wake up Kendall?"

"Nose goes?" Seth asked.

"Why doesn't anyone want to wake Kendall up?" Paige asked.

"1,2,3, nose goes." Nick said. Everyone placed a finger on their nose but Paige. She quickly moved her finger to her nose.

"Paige it's you." Colby said.

"Advice, keep a safe distance." Nick said.

"What do I use to wake her up?" Paige asked.

"Take this water bottle and pore it on her." Ariana tossed it to her. Paige caught it and walked to the tent. Kendall laid wrapped in a sleeping bag. Paige unscrewed it. She tipped the bottle over and let the water spill out. Kendall sat up quickly and looked around. She gave Paige a death glare.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Kendall asked.

"We're going..." Paige started.

"Don't talk to me." She rolled her eyes. Paige looked taken back as she left the tent.

"She is so unpleasant when she first wakes up. If I would've stared into her eyes, I might be stone." Paige sat back down.

They were joined by Kendall in a few minutes.

"Okay, so everyone going change into their swimmies and we are off to the cliff." Randy said.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Ariana asked.<p>

"Almost." Shae said.

"This better be worth it." Paige said.

"For a bunch of WWE Diva's and Superstars you guys complain a lot." Maria said.

_"So, the more and more I think about it, I shouldn't have come."_ Ariana said. _"I should've stayed home like Ashlyn."_

"We made it." Shae said. They looked around. They stood on top of a cliff, there were a couple trees and there was a lake of water on the bottom.

"This is really pretty." Kendall said.

"Let's go swimming." Maria said.

"How do we get to the water?" Ariana asked.

"You could take another trail or you could just jump." Shae smiled. Ariana looked in disbelief.

_"Are you kidding me right, now?"_ Ariana asked.

"I'm going to work out on evening my tan." Tyler walked over to the side.

"Who's jumping first?" Randy asked.

"I don't really care for swimming." Kendall looked down over the edge.

_"Okay, so Kendall's unwillinglyness to try anything, is really starting to get on my nerves."_ Shae said. _"She is going to do this."_

"Nick, Seth can I talk to you really quickly?" Shae asked.

"Alright, so why you guys stand here and be squares, I'm going to jump." Paige said. She ran over the edge and dropped down. Everyone looked in shock. They looked up and Paige sprung up from the water. She held a thumb up.

"I'll go next." Maria said.

"Bet you won't do a moonsault." Colby said.

"Really?" Maria smirked. She stood on the edge backwards. She flipped over and moonsaulted into the water landing in it with a splash.

"She is a nut job." Ariana said.

"Who's going..." Kendall started. She was picked up by her brother. He tossed her over his shoulder."Seth put me down."

"I think you're going next." He said.

"Seth, put me down, right now." She said. He walked over to the edge.

"Seth." Kendall said. "Colby!" She yelled as he jumped. They hit the water with a splash.

"Ha." Colby smiled. "She finally..." She was shoved in by Nick.

"You and Randy should go get Tyler." Ariana said. They nodded and jogged over to him.

"Wanna jump together?" Shae asked Lexis. Lexis nodded. They grabbed hands, backed up and ran forward. They leapt off the cliff and into the water.

"I have a child and they want me to jump off a cliff." Ariana said. Ariana held her nose and jumped off. Her feet pierced the water as she went under. She swam up and flipped her hair.

"That was a scene out of a movie." Colby said. Ariana looked around. There was a cave underneath the cliff. Kendall sat inside on the ground with her legs in the water. Everyone else treaded in the water.

"Let me go!" Tyler yelled. "Nick, Randy I swear to god..." His body was sent over. He hit the water and went down. Moments later he came back up. Ariana laughed at him. "Was that you're doing?" He asked. She nodded. Nick and Randy came down yelling. They both hit the water.

"Who hit the water first?" Randy asked as they came back up.

"It was me and you know it." Nick said.

"No it wasn't." Randy argued.

"Yes it was." Nick said.

"From what it looked like, you both hit the water at the same time." Lexis swam over to Randy. She climbed onto his back.

"Whatever." They said together.

"It's so pretty here." Maria said to Seth.

"It really is." He said.

"We should get our pictures for wedding invitations done here." Maria said.

"It's a possibility." He replied.

"We should have a race, see who is the faster swimmer?" Lexis said.

"I'm in." Maria said.

"Me too." Seth said.

"As am I." Nick said.

"Count me in." Randy said.

"I guess I'll do it." Tyler said.

"We're in." Colby and Paige said.

"I'll do it too." Ariana said.

"Same." Shae said. "Kendall, are you in?"

Kendall scrunched up her face and shook her head. Shae rolled her eyes.

"Alright. So we swim from one side to the other. First one to make it back, wins." Lexis said. Everyone nodded. "Ready? Set. Go." Everyone started towards the end of the lake. Nick, Randy and Ariana pulled forward. Ariana was in the lead. She did a flip and started back towards the other side. Maria stopped where she was and waited for Seth. He started to swim past her when she shoved his head under water.

"And here is your winner, from Pensacola, Florida, Ariana!" Ariana gloated. She pulled herself out of the water. She held her hands in the air. Everyone swam over and pulled themselves out. Kendall walked out of the cave and jogged over to them.

"I so would've won, but someone shoved my head under the water." Seth said.

"You weren't even close to touching Ariana." Nick said.

"No one asked you." Seth said.

"No one did, but I said it." He replied.

"And no one cares." Seth said.

"Apparently, you did." Nick said. "Or is it just your time of the month?"

"Alright, guys. Cool it." Shae said.

"If you could fight as good as you run your mouth, maybe you would be the face of the company." Seth walked towards him.

"Or I could just kiss ass, that seems to work for you." Nick stood his ground. They locked eyes and stared at each other. Nick's jaw tightened and then he shook his head. He let go of a breath and turned away.

"Is that how you solve your problems?" Seth asked.

"Seth, knock it off." Maria said.

"Just walk away from them?" Seth continued.

"Colby, stop it." Kendall said.

"Maybe, if you cared more and tried fix your problems as they occurred, you would still be with my sister." Seth said. Nick turned around and swung at Seth. His fist hit Seth's face. Seth came back and he tackled Nick.

"Oh my gosh." Shae said.

"I say let them fight." Colby said.

He threw a couple punches and they rolled. Nick sat on top of Seth and threw a couple punches of his own. Randy and Tyler pulled them apart. They were back at each other. Kendall grabbed her brothers arm.

"Stop it." She said. Seth stopped and stood up. Kendall walked over to Nick.

"I think we should go back to the camp grounds." Paige said.

"I agree." Tyler said. Everyone began to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Maria asked grabbing Seth's arm.

"Are you okay?" Kendall sitting next to Nick.

"Yeah." He rolled his eyes. He picked up a handful of dirt and threw it."Your brother hits like a girl." He rubbed his jaw.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"I think it's because he doesn't lift enough." Nick said.

"Not that. Why fight him?" She asked.

"Huh." He sighed.

"Do you have a reason?" She asked.

"Yea. It's been building up for a while now." He said. "And he said that I didn't care about you."

"Do you?" She asked.

"Of course." He looked at her. "More than anything."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Then why aren't we together? Why aren't we sleeping in the same bed? Why don't we drive to work together? Why didn't we come here together to have a shitty time together?" She asked.

"Because, I needed some time to think." He said. "I just.. huh." He ran a hand through his hair. "These last two weeks have been tough for me. Not having you by my side every minute of the day is hard. I can't put to words what I'm really trying to say." He said.

"You can tell me why we went on break in the first place." Kendall said.

"I want to get married and you don't. It's just stressful. I don't know anyone else I would want to be with and you say you have no one else in mind. But, when I want to make it official, that I am the only one in your life, you just shut me down. I know it's just a stupid title, but it's a stupid title that would mean a lot if I could have it with you. Then not only would everyone else know, but I would know that out of everyone in the world, you chose me to spend the rest of your life with. And I would be able to wake up every morning thinking that you were mine and you would always be mine."

Kendall looked down at the ground.

"That is..." Kendall started. "the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She looked back to him.

_"I never really knew how much marriage meant to Nick. Maybe we can get married someday._" Kendall said. "Maybe."

"And if you will take me back, maybe we can talk about getting engaged." Kendall said. He looked at her and smiled. He kissed her. "So is that a yes?" She asked as he pulled away.

"Yes, it's a yes." He rolled his eyes. "My face is killing me."

"Awe poor baby." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should cut this trip early." Maria said. Everyone, except for Kendall and Nick were back at the camp grounds.<p>

"We can't do that." Shae said.

"No ones having fun, Seth and Nick just fought. This was just a bad idea." Lexis said.

"We can't leave you guys." Shae said.

"Why is this so important to you?" Ariana asked. Shae let out a breath.

"Because I'm quitting." Shae said.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>There's part one to our Mid-Season finale. Review! <strong>


	12. Total Diva's Go Camping Pt 2

"Why does this mean so much to you?" Ariana asked. Shae let out a breath.

"Because I'm quitting." She said.

"What?" Everyone said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as her and Nick walked up.

"Shae's quitting." Lexis said.

"Quitting what?" She asked.

"WWE." Shae said.

"What? Why?" Kendall asked.

"Because." She said. "I don't want to give up my friendship with Ethan. It means more to me than this job. I just wanted us to leave on good terms with everyone and we could all just have a good time together, but no ones having a good time."

_"Shae and I have gotten kinda close in the course of the past two weeks. Her telling me she's going to leave is just heart breaking."_ Lexis said.

_"I may not care much for Shae and how fake she is, I'm really going to miss having her around."_ Colby said.

_"We were the mean girls of the locker room. Shae can't leave._" Ariana said.

_"I can't believe that Shae is willing to give up her dream for her friend."_ Maria said. _"This is a side of her I have never seen."_

_"Shae's leaving?"_ Kendall said._ "She can't leave."_

"Well, we can make up for it and everyone's going to have a good time together starting, right now." Lexis said.

"I'll do whatever gross activity you want me to do." Kendall said.

"Thanks you guys." Shae smiled.

They all sat around the camp fire with a couple cases of beer.

"I would like to make a toast." Paige stood up. "I would just like to thank Shae for inviting me on this trip and for showing the bosses that you can't just push people around." She said holding up her beer. "To Paige. Oh, wait. I mean to Shae." She said.

"To Shae." Everyone smiled.

"So, what's up with the two of you? No more trouble in paradise?" Coby asked Kendall who sat under Nick's arm.

"Nope." She replied.

"You know who needs to be on Cena's team for Survivor Series." Randy said.

"Who?" Lexis asked.

"Kofi Kingston." He said.

"Yeah, he hasn't had a match on Raw or Smackdown in a minute." Maria said.

"He deserves a push." Ariana said.

"Guys, I think Aria's a little wasted. She just said that Kofi should get pushed." Kendall said.

"I'm not wasted. When someone deserves something then I say it." She said.

"Then why haven't you said that I deserve to be WWE World Heavyweight Champion?" Seth asked.

"Because you don't." Ariana said.

"Oh." Everyone replied.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone. Since today is the last day of our trip, we are going to have some competitions." Shae said.<p>

"Finally, something I can get into." Kendall said.

"Alright, let's break into teams." Shae said.

"Why not make this simple and have it guys vs. girls?" Randy asked.

"There's more girls than guys." Ariana said.

"It'll just even it up. You girls are going to lose, but at least you can say you tried." Seth said.

"You guys are real confident." Colby said.

"That's why we're going to have to destroy them." Paige added.

"They think they're going to be able to destroy us." Tyler said.

"Nothing to say Nick?" Ariana asked.

"Nope." He replied.

"He isn't saying anything because he doesn't want to end up on the couch." Randy said.

"Shae, what does the winner get?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. What should the winner get?" Shae asked everyone.

"Going off of the Bella feud we should have a personal assistant for like a week." Lexis said.

"I'm cool with that." Colby said.

"Personal assistant, then?" Shae asked. Everyone nodded in reply. "All right. Let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Our first competition is tug-o-war." Shae said. There was a long rope laying on the ground. Their was a green flag tied to it. "Everyone knows how it works."<p>

The girls huddled up.

"Who's going to be our anchor?" Paige asked.

"Who can lift the most?" Lexis asked.

"Kendall." Maria and Colby said.

"I don't think just because I lift the most means I should be the anchor. I'm like the smallest one." Kendall replied.

"What if we put Colby, Paige in Kendall in the anchor." Shae suggested.

"I like it." Lexis said.

"We just better win." Ariana said.

"Break on three?" Kendall asked. Everyone nodded. "One... two... three..."

"Break." They all clapped. They started to walk over to the rope. Randy was the anchor for the guys.

"Look at that." Tyler said. "They breaked."

"Get ready lose." Ariana said. The three woman got in the anchor and the rest grabbed the rope.

"Ready? Set. Go!" Shae yelled. The girls didn't really stand a chance as the girls were being pulled to the other side. Kendall, Colby and Paige started running back.

_"In my mind, if I can make it to the tree, they won't be able to win." _Colby said.

They continued on towards the tree when Kendall slipped. She brought Paige and Colby down with her. The guys pulled the rope to their side.

"And the winner of the first challenge, the men!" Seth said. They all cheered as the girls rolled their eyes.

"Shut it." Maria said.

"Is you mad?" Randy asked.

"Or nah?" The rest of the guys said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the next competition is wood cutting." Shae said.<p>

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Tyler asked.

"They're getting ready." She replied. The guys started stretching. The girls walked out in short shorts and a bikini top.

_"As much as the guys would love to say they won't be distracted."_ Shae said. _"They know they will be."_

"That's the game you want to play?" Randy asked.

"What game?" Lexis asked.

"You know something Colby, you look really good in a bikini." Kendall said to her.

"Quit it." Colby replied.

"Maybe you should wear that for..." Paige started. Colby put her in a headlock.

"Shut the hell up." She said.

"Okay, so we have two spots. You get sixty seconds to cut as much wood as you can. One of the guys will go up against one of the girls. The team with the most wood cut, wins." Shae explained. First up was Lexis and Randy. "Ready? Set. Go." They began to chop away at the wood and before long the sixty seconds were up. Shae counted both sides. "And in the lead, we have the guys." She rolled her eyes.

"Yea!" They cheered. Next up was Ariana and Tyler.

"Still in the lead by four, the guys." Shae said. Ariana shrugged and passed the ax to Maria and Seth took it from Maria.

"Yea!" The guys cheered again.

"And we are now tied." Shae said. Colby went against Randy. "And we're still tied." Colby handed it off to Paige who went against Nick.

"And the guys are up by one." Shae said.

"Yea!" They cheered. Next up was Shae and she went against Tyler.

"And the guys are still up by one." Shae said. "Kendall. You're up." She said.

_"I have never chopped wood in my life, let alone in bikini top."_ Kendall said._ "What if I get a splinter?"_

Nick walked up as Kendall moved forward. He grinned at her as she adjusted her top.

"Woah, Kendall was that a nip slip?" Randy asked.

"I think that's a little far in the distraction area." Tyler said.

"Guys, she's still my sister." Seth said. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't feel to bad when you loose." Nick said. "I won't make you do anything too extreme."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Kendall replied.

"Ready? Set. Go, Kendall! Go!" Shae said. They stared cutting the wood. "Time." She said. She counted the wood. She stood back up and frowned. "And the winner with eight more pieces of wood chopped..." Shae said. "The girls!"

"Yea!" They cheered.

"Suck it." Kendall motioned.

"That's the only one you're going to win." Randy said.

"We won. We won. We shot the be be gun." The girls cheered. "You lost. You lost. You ate tomato sauce."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so the last one for the day because most of you need to get back on the road..." Shae said. "We're going to play football."<p>

_"I think we have a good chance at winning this."_ Colby said. _"Just as long as Kendall doesn't play."_

_"Kendall, may be a good wrestler, but she is the most unathletic person in the world."_ Maria said. _"Does that make sense?"_

_"I completely suck at football. Why couldn't we do like tennis or volley ball or like cheerleading."_ Kendall said.

"Tackle?" Tyler asked.

"It's touch football." Shae rolled her eyes.

"I can deal with that." Randy grinned at Lexis.

"Same here." Nick looked at Kendall. The two guys high-fived as the girls rolled their eyes. The two teams huddled.

"Alright, so Kendall, you're benched." Ariana said to her.

"What? That's not fair." She replied.

"Kendall, you know you can't play football." Colby said.

"I couldn't cut wood either, but I won that for us." She said.

"Benched." Colby waved her hands around Kendall who frowned.

"Okay, so we have to play four on four, so we need two more people to take the benches." Shae said. "And as of now, I say it's Paige and Lexis." The two nodded. "Since I'm the only one with football background, I'll be taking the spot as quarterback."

_"I played in the Fantasy Football League along with Summer Rae. I was quarterback for that team as well."_ Shae smiled.

"Alright, so that's it for our first play." Shae said.

"Can we be the cheerleaders?" Kendall asked.

"Until one of you need to play." Maria said.

"I don't want to be a cheerleader." Paige said.

"Come on, Paige. It'll be fun." Lexis said.

"Typically when people tell me that, it's never fun." Paige sighed.

"Break on three." Shae said. "One.. two.. three.."

"Break!" They clapped.

"Break!" The guys yelled.

* * *

><p>Football<p>

Kendall still sat on the benches. Paige and Lexis were switched in for Maria and Ariana. It was the last play and the game was tied. The teams huddled for the last play.

"Alright, so what is the plan?" Paige asked.

"Could I please play?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall, you suck at football." Ariana rolled her eyes.

"Wait, this could work." Shae said. Everyone looked at her. "What we could do is I can throw the ball to Ariana, who could then pass it to Kendall, who could hide the ball and we could make it look like Ariana passed it to Paige."

"They'll be expecting that." Maria said.

"Yeah, if I were them and I saw you put Kendall in, I would think that you would have a trick play." Colby said.

"What if we don't actually pass it too me, but make it look like we did." Kendall said.

"And then I could run it to the in zone." Ariana said.

"How's it going over there ladies?" Randy asked.

"Do you need help creating a play?" Tyler asked.

"I like the plan. I think it would work." Shae said.

"Do we really want to take that chance?" Paige asked. "I don't want to be a slave for a week."

"Yeah, that doesn't sound to peachy to me." Colby said.

"It's risky, but I will work." Shae nodded.

"Alright." Maria said.

"One.. two.. three.."

"Break!" They clapped. The girls broke apart, Paige stood in front of Shae, Ariana stood to the left of her and Kendall to the right.

"Hike!" Shae yelled. She received the ball from Paige. The plan worked out perfectly. She threw it to Ariana and Ariana "passed" it to Kendall. Ariana ran the ball as Nick grabbed Kendall.

"Where's the ball?" Nick said. By the time they realized it Arian hit the in zone.

"Touch down!" She slammed the ball down. "What? In your face!"

"Nice going Nick." Randy rolled his eyes.

"It was your plan." He replied.

"Actually, it was Tyler's." Randy said.

"I was just going off of what Seth said." Tyler said.

"Enough." Maria said.

"You guys lost, face it." Colby said.

"And I want to be carried back to the camp grounds." Kendall walked over to Nick and jumped up.

"I'm liking this carrying thing." Ariana followed Kendall's lead.

"I think they're going to take the tents down." Colby said.

* * *

><p>"We'll miss you, Shae." Paige hugged her.<p>

"I don't want you to leave." Kendall hugged her.

"You need to stay in touch." Lexis joined in on the hug.

"It's going to be weird being the only mean girl in the locker room." Ariana said joining the hug.

"This really sucks. They shouldn't have the power to make you quit because of the people you hang out with." Maria said. All the girls stood in a group hug.

"This isn't goodbye, we just won't be working together." Shae said. "Maybe we can go hunting next time."

"Or we can let Kendall plan the trip." Kendall said. The girls laughed.

"I'll miss all you." Shae said as the hug broke up. "I'll see you guys around. It's been real." She turned away.

"I am so going to cry." Kendall said.

"Same here." Lexis said. Everyone grabbed there stuff and walked to the cars.

"Ken, are you riding back with us?" Maria asked.

"No. I'm riding back with Nick." She replied. "That car is just a rental. It's already been paid for, so just drop off whoever needs to be dropped off and then drop it off, I guess." She said.

"You're welcome for that." Maria smiled. Kendall didn't reply. "Is everything okay?"

"Yup." She replied.

"Why are you acting like this?" Maria asked.

"I don't know. You invited Nick onto this trip, knowing how weird it was going to be, then you let my brother fight Nick." She said.

"You're back together aren't you?" She asked.

"That's not the point. You betrayed my trust and Colby crossed a line. You don't do that to people you care about." Kendall said walking away.

_"She is not upset about this is she?"_ Maria asked.

* * *

><p>Lexis walked into her condo with Randy.<p>

"It is so good to be home." She said. "Could you carry that stuff a little faster?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't expect Shaeleigh to give us the tents." He said.

"Katarina, we're home!" Lexis said. She walked out the bedroom she was staying in.

"Hey, Randy." She said. "Did you guys have fun?"

_"If you can't already tell, she still isn't talking to me."_ Lexis said.

"Yeah, it was cool." Randy replied.

"We killed him and the rest of the guys in football." Lexis said.

"I just got back from taking Rockstar on a walk." Kat said sitting down on the couch. Lexis balled up her fist.

"You're staying in my home, the least you could do is *beep* talk to me." Lexis said.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a *beep*, then I would." Kat replied.

"I'm a *beep*?" Lexis asked.

"I'm glad you finally admitted it." Kat smiled.

"I think you're talking about yourself. I am nothing, but nice to you." Lexis said.

"Ha, please." She said.

"You know I am." Lexis replied.

"Can you just admit that you're jealous of me?" Katarina asked.

"Jealous of you? Ha. Not even in your dreams." Lexis said.

"You know it's true and it's because I was mom and dad's favorite." Katarina said.

"Please, they only treated you like that because you were insecure about your weight." Lexis said.

"I was not insecure..." Katarina started.

"Enough." Randy said. "You two bickering all the time is going to make my head explode. So both of you get your shoes on and let's go."

"Where are we going?" Lexis asked.

"And I don't want to hear a word out of either of you until we get there." He said.

"What crawled up his skirt?" Katarina asked.

* * *

><p>"This has seriously been the best weekend in the world." Ashlyn smiled. They sat in their kitchen. Ashlyn had a cup of coffee sitting in front of her and Malcolm picked off of a muffin.<p>

"I had a lot of fun too, honey." Malcolm said.

"It really sucks I have to go back to work." She said.

"You don't have to go back to work." Malcolm said.

"Yeah and get fired." Ashlyn said.

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." Malcolm said.

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"You don't actually want me to quit, do you?" She asked. He looked at her. "Malcolm."

"Maybe you should consider it." He said.

* * *

><p>"Bye." Maria said.<p>

"Bye." Tyler replied as he and Ariana got out of the car. They walked to Ariana's condo.

"Mom, Joey, we're home." Ariana said walking in. Ariana walked into Joey's room. Joey laid in Aria's moms arms. She looked up to Aria and smiled.

"He just fell asleep." She whispered. Aria nodded as her mom began to rise and she laid Joey in his race car bed. They left the room.

"Thank you so much, mom." She said giving her mom a hug. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Aria asked.

"No, you're brother is at home with Joelle and your nana. I can't leave him there with nana or he may never return to WWE." She said.

"Bye mom." She hugged her.

"Bye, Aria. Try to be good." She smiled at her. "Keep good care of my daughter, Tyler."

"Yes, ma'am." He said. She hugged him and was out the door.

"It is so good to be home." Aria laid down on her couch.

"Easy for you to say, I have another mile to travel." Tyler sat down on her stomach.

"Get up, fatty." She said.

"That's so mean." He said. He stood up and Aria sat up. "You need to talk to Joey today." He said sitting down.

"I..." There was a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Aria asked.

"Did your mom forget something?" Tyler asked. Aria shrugged as she walked over to the door. She opened it up. A man with dark brown hair asked. He had bright blue eyes and a little hair on his face.

"Caleb?" Aria asked.

"Hey, Arianna. How is my son?" He asked.

* * *

><p>"She completely blew me off." Maria said as she and Colby walked into their home. "She should be grateful, that I got her and Nick back together."<p>

"Well, she's pissed at me too." Colby said.

"She has reason to be pissed at you. You fought her boyfriend." She said.

"You brought him on the trip while they were in the midst of a break. She has reason to be mad at you too." He said.

"I'm going to call her." Maria said pulling out her phone. They sat at the breakfast counter attached to their kitchen. Maria put in on speaker and listened to the phone ring. It rung six times before some picked up.

"Hello." Nick answered.

"Hey, can I talk to Kendall?" Maria asked.

"One second." He said. There was murmuring in the background followed by a sigh.

"Hello." Kendall said.

"Hey, are you still upset?" She asked.

"Yup." Kendall replied.

"Ken, you really need to get over it." Maria said.

"You obviously don't understand why I'm upset." Kendall replied.

"You can't be my maid of honor being a stuck up little *beep*." Maria said. "So, just let it go."

"Maybe I don't want to be your maid of honor." Kendall said. "At least not with you insulting me like that."

"Kendall, it's true and you know it. You hold grudges over the stupiest *beep*." Maria said.

"Really? Because I only get upset when it's something big." Kendall said.

"Kendall, you really are being ridiculous about this. It wasn't that big of a deal. You two are together now because of that." Colby cut in.

"And you just love that, right Colby? You loved it so much you had to fight Nick?" Kendall said.

"You're being childish." He replied.

"I'm not staying on the phone if you're going to call me names. Who knows, maybe I won't be going to the wedding at all." Kendall hung up.

"Why is she acting like such an ass?" Maria asked.

"I can't not have my only sister at my wedding." Colby said.

"She's my best friend, I can't not have her as my maid of honor." Maria said

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. Let's back track a little. Shaeleigh quit, Randy is taking Katarina and Lexis somewhere we don't know, Malcolm asked Ashlyn to quit WWE, Maria and Kendall's friendship could be over and Joey's dad is back in the picture? I can't believe it. And that's it for the mid-season special. I'll return in a couple weeks or so. Until then check out my other stories. Don't forget to review. And now a sneak peek to the second half of the season.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on Total Diva's:<strong>

Randy, Katarina and Lexis walk into a building. It had gray walls and a desk sitting in the front. A woman in her mid twenties sat at the desk. She wore a black shirt with some sort of logo on it. Her blonde hair was wrapped into a bun.

"Why the hell are we here?" Katarina asked. Randy stood in between her and Lexis.

* * *

><p>"I'm actually considering quitting." Ashlyn said to Colby. They sat at a table with fruit in front of them. Coby was in leggings and a blue sports bra and Ashlyn wore yoga pants and hoodie.<p>

"What?" She replied.

* * *

><p>"Why are you back here?" Ariana asked Caleb. He stood peering in at Ariana.<p>

"I think it's time I get back into his life." He replied. Ariana looked like she wanted hit him.

"Who's at the door?" Tyler asked. He got up nad moved towards the door.

* * *

><p>"*Beep* off, Maria." Kendall crossed her arms at Maria. They were outside of Kendall's apartment. They stood in the well lit hallway.<p>

"Why don't you just go back to the Hooters I found you at, whore." Maria said. Kendall brought a forearm to Maria and grabbed her by her hair.

* * *

><p>"You and Paige need to come home." A voice said from the other side of Colby's phone. Colby sat in her hotel room on the bed. She looked down at the phone she had in her lap.<p>

"Why?" Colby asked.

"Grandma isn't doing so well." The voice replied. Colby's face fell.

* * *

><p>"Ladies." Mark said. All six woman sat in a small office. They watched Mark as he opened the door. "I would like you all to met the two newest members of Total Diva's..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. There is one spot open for the cast. The other spot will be filled by the female winner on NXT: It's your chance. So keep on the look out. So, if you are reading this story and would like a chance to be a Total Diva, then send me OC either through the reviews or PM. Until next time, follow your heart, (this story), and your dreams. Be sure to review!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So, here we go again. I said to be on the lookout and there is one spot, that's right, I said one spot open to be on the Total Diva's cast. You must use the form below. What I'm looking for: I am looking for a Heel and someone who is kinda bitchy in real life too. We need a little more drama. Someone who thinks she's better than everyone else and has that Sasha Banks/Summer Rae attitude. I think she would be fun to write for. And she cannot and I repeat CANNOT have children. There are already too many Rugrats running around the WWE. And be Original! So good luck to you, I'm looking forward to see what ya'll submit!;););) **

**Total Diva's Application:**

**Name: **

**Stage Name:**

**Age:**

**Nationality:**

**Hometown:**

**Billed from:**

**Current Town:**

**Type of car you drive:**

**Personality:**

**Favorite color:**

**Bio:**

**Gimmick:**

**Type of home you live in; apartment, two-bedroom, penthouse, etc.:**

**Hair Color and length:**

**Eye color:**

**Body Type:**

**Entrance and Music:**

**Signatures (Unlimited):**

**Finishers (Up to three):**

**Style of Clothing:**

**Tattoos/Piercings:**

**Gear:**

**Shirt Design(Optional):**

**October Shirt Design(Optional):**

**Love Interest:**

**Type of relationship you have:**

**Friends, Enemies:**

**Family:**

**Heel or Face:**

**Animals:**

**Anything else:**

**Preferred Storylines in WWE and Total Diva's. (Pm me)**


	14. Back with a Bang! And two new members

**Last time on Total Diva:**

_**Maria and Colby sat at a breakfast counter. Colby had his black and blonde hair pulled back into a bun and Maria had her long dark brown hair piled on top of her head. Maria stared down at her phone.**_

_**"You're being childish." He replied.**_

_**"I'm not staying on the phone if you're going to call me names. Who knows, maybe I won't be going to the wedding at all." Kendall hung up.**_

_**"Why is she acting like such an ass?" Maria asked.**_

_**"I can't not have my only sister at my wedding." Colby said.**_

_**"She's my best friend, I can't not have her as my maid of honor." Maria said**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ariana stood at the front door with a shocked expression on her face. She stared at a nicely dressed man. The man had dark brown hair, bright blue eyes and a little facial hair.<strong>_

_**"Caleb?" Arianna asked.**_

_**"Hey, Arianna. How's my son?" He replied.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ashlyn moved some black hair out of her face as she spoke with her husband.<strong>_

_**"You don't actually want me to quit, do you?" Ashlyn asked. He looked at her. "Malcolm."**_

_**"Maybe you should consider it." He said.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Enough." Randy said. "You two bickering all the time is going to make my head explode. So both of you get your shoes on and let's go."<strong>_

_**"Where are we going?" Lexis asked.**_

_**"And I don't want to hear a word out of either of you until we get there." He said.**_

_**"What crawled up his skirt?" Katarina asked.**_

* * *

><p>Arianna stared at Caleb.<p>

"Aria." Tyler walked over to her. "Who's at the door?" Tyler looked at Caleb. "Who's this?"

"I'm Caleb. Joseph's dad." He held out his hand.

"Could you excuse us for a second." Tyler said shutting the door. He turned his attention towards Arianna. "Wh..."

"I can't believe he has the nerve to show up here. How does he even know where we stay?" Arianna started. "Who the hell does he think he is..."

_"Caleb has never been in Joey's life. From the moment I told him I was pregnant with him, he didn't want anything to do with him." _Ariana said.

"You're going to wake up Joey." Tyler said. Arianna took a deep breath.

"Could you go check on him, while I talk to Caleb?" Arianna asked.

"Yea. Take a deep breath and try not to hit him." Tyler said walking away. Arianna walked towards the door. She opened it up.

"Who was that?" Caleb asked.

"You don't deserve to ask questions. Why are you here?" She asked.

"I miss you and I want to get to know my son." He said.

"Really? Where were you three years ago?" She asked.

"I wasn't ready to be a dad." Caleb replied. "But, I am now."

"It's too late now. He'll never accept you as his father." Arianna replied. Caleb studied her face.

"He thinks that guy is his father, doesn't he?" Caleb asked.

"What goes on in our lives is none of your business." Arianna said.

"I think it is." Caleb said. "Seeing as we never officially filed for divorce." Arianna's face fell. "Blondie knows about that, right? Or did it slip your mind?"

"Why are you here?" She looked down.

"I already told you. I wanted to check in on my son. And you, of course." He smiled. "But, I'll let you go and I will keep in touch. I have to go and check in at my hotel. It was a long flight from San Diego to here." He turned away. Arianna ran a hand through her long black hair.

* * *

><p>"Ladies." Mark said. All six woman sat in a small office. Kendall and Ariana occupied the two chairs closest to Mark's desk. Maria, Colby and Ashlyn sat in the back of the room on a black leather couch. They watched Mark as he opened the door. "I would like you all to met the two newest members of Total Diva's, Jade and Hallie." A strawberry blonde and a woman with dark brown hair with gold streaks walked in. None of the girls smiled to welcome the two newbies.<p>

"_My names is Hallie Barns. I am twenty-three years old and you may know me as Marie from NXT."_ The strawberry blonde sat in a chair. She wore a strapless red dress with gold on the top.

_"My name is Jade Vale, but all of you losers know me as Jade Justice. That's all you need to know about me as of now."_ The woman with dark brown hair with gold streaks said. She wore a sparkly gold bustier and a black skirt.

"It's really great to be here." Hallie smiled. Kendall looked at Arianna and Arianna looked back at Maria.

"If you haven't noticed, the baby Shield is an exclusive clique." Ashlyn said. "So don't be offended if they don't accept you. It's nice to meet you, Hallie." Ashlyn smiled. Jade rolled her eyes. Colby stared down Jade and Jade smirked back at her.

"So, then. Since there doesn't seem to be talking, let's talk Survivor Series." Mark said.

* * *

><p>Devin stood in the ring getting ready for her match against Summer Rae, when she was attacked from behind by Maria. Maria hit her with an elbow and Devin fell to the mat. Maria rolled her over and threw a couple fist into Devin's face. Devin rolled over and hit Maria with a couple fist of her own. Maria was able to get free and she crawled out of the ring and stared at Devin, who motioned for a microphone.<p>

"I am done playing games, Maria." She said looking at her former friend. "I challenge you to a match at Survivor Series and because I know you're afraid of fighting me one on one it'll be a five-on-five Elimination tag match." Maria looked at Devin and grinned.

"You're on." She said.

* * *

><p>All the cast sat around a table in catering.<p>

"You want to know what we should do?" Ashlyn asked.

"What?" The rest of the girls replied.

"We should get a tour bus, like they did in season one of Total Diva's." She replied.

_"Let me list the reasons on why this bad idea."_ Kendall said.

"That'd be fun." Hallie said.

"Or incredibly stupid." Jade said.

_"Definitely. Going on a road trip with my fiancé's ex-girlfriend._" Maria said.

"We could all rent one and we could just like travel for a week together." Ashlyn said.

"Question." Colby said. "Can I invite my sister?"

"Yea." Ashlyn said. "And everyone can invite their significant other too."

"I'm in." Lexis said.

"This is going to be so much fun." Hallie smiled.

"What do you ladies say?" Lexis asked the baby shield. Kendall and Maria both look at Ariana.

"I'm mean why not." Ariana shrugged.

"I guess so." Maria said.

_"No. This road trip only has trouble written on it a million and one times."_ Kendall said.

"Come on, Ken." Ashlyn said. "Do it for Shae." She let out a sigh.

"Let me talk to Nick and if he says yes, then we'll do it." Kendall said.

_"And knowing him, it'll be a no."_ She smiled.

* * *

><p>"Have you tried talking to Kendall?" Colby asked Maria. They were walking down the street, holding hands. Maria held a coffee cup in her hand and big square sunglasses sat on her face.<p>

"No. Have you?" She asked him.

"I've tried. I think I'm going to invite Thanksgiving dinner." Colby replied.

"Why?" Maria asked.

_"As of now, I'm completely done with Kendall and her bull *beep*."_ Maria said.

"She's my baby sister and I know our mom wants to see her. She spent Thanksgiving with Nick's family last year." Colby said.

"Yea, but she spent Christmas with us." Maria said. "Can't we just do that again and then she can spend Christmas with Nick's family again?"

"You need to cool it. The two of you need to squash whatever problems you're having." Colby said.

"Yea. I will. This one week tour bus trip is going to suck." Maria said.

"That's not all you're going to do." Colby replied.

"Colby." Maria rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>Randy, Katarina and Lexis walk into a building. It had gray walls and a desk sitting in the front. A woman in her mid twenties sat at the desk. She wore a black shirt with some sort of logo on it. Her blonde hair was wrapped into a bun.<p>

"Why the hell are we here?" Lexis asked. Randy stood in between her and Lexis.

"You two are here to solve your problems." Randy walked over to the woman sitting at the desk and they spoke briefly.

"We're at a gym. How are we going to work out our problems here?" Katarina asked.

"You know as much as I do." Lexis replied. Randy walked back to them.

"Follow me." He said. The twin girls followed him without question. "I would recommend taking out your piercings."

"Why?" Katarina asked. Randy stopped in front of a ring. "I don't wrestle."

"You two aren't wrestling. You're going to box. I used to bring Cody and Ted here when they got into an argument during Legacy. It was either this or RKO both of them." He said.

The twins took out their piercings and put on some boxing gloves and head gear. They both stepped into the ring.

"I don't want to hurt her." Lexis said to Randy. Her mouth guard made her words slurred. Katarina knocked Lexis down and swung at her. Lexis rolled over and pushed Katarina off her and swung back at her. After twenty minutes the twins laid next to each other in the ring.

"Lexis, I'm sorry." Katarina breathed heavily. "I shouldn't walk around your home, like I own the place."

"I'm sorry too. I should treat you better." Lexis said.

"You shouldn't be. I'm just a little jealous of you. You have so much going for you and I'm just here modeling. Don't get me wrong, I love doing it, I just want more out of life." Katarina said.

"Then do it. You are so talented. You can do anything you set your mind to." Lexis said.

"Thanks." Kat smiled. The two sat up and hugged.

* * *

><p>Kendall and Nick were at Cross Fit. Nick worked on squats and Kendall finished jumping onto her box. She wiped her forehead off and stood in front of him.<p>

"So, Ashlyn wants us all to get a tour bus and travel together for Survivor Series week." Kendall said.

"A tour bus?" Nick asked.

_"Here comes the no."_ Kendall smiled.

"Yea." She said.

"I think that would be pretty cool." He replied. He set the bar down and grabbed the towel from Kendall's hands.

"What?" She asked. He moved away from the station he was at and he sat down. Kendall followed him and sat in front of him.

"I think it'd be pretty cool." He said. "I get a break from driving and we all get a chance to bond and hang out." He said.

"I could drive." Kendall said.

"We wouldn't make it to Survivor Series if you drive." He replied. She rolled her eyes. "I think it will work out just fine and you can fix your relationship with Colby and Maria." He said.

"Colby and I are fine. Brothers and sisters fight all the time. You know that." Kendall said.

"But, Maria." He said.

"I'll get over it eventually. Just not now." She said. "Speaking of Survivor Series, Colby texted me earlier and he invited us to Thanksgiving dinner at his place."

"I thought we were doing what we did last year." He said.

"My moms coming. I really want to see her." She said. "And we'll spend Christmas with your family and you don't have to hear my Uncle Leonard sing drunk Christmas carols."

"Fine." He said. "I actually enjoyed uncle Leonard's drunk Christmas carols."

"I will have someone record it for you." She said. "Now let's go before we're late for Pilates."

* * *

><p>"Paige, we don't need to rent a car for Survivor Series week." Colby said walking into their shared two-bedroom home. She tossed her leather jacket onto their couch and fell onto it.<p>

"Why not?" Paige asked. She walked out of a room and she had on a pair of sweat pants and her "Think Again" t-shirt.

"We are renting a tour bus with the girls." Colby said.

"Like they did in season one?" Paige asked. Colby nodded. "Ew. We just got done camping with them and now we have to share a bus with them. Thanks, but no thanks."

"You're going. You couldn't find your way to show even if you understood the GPS. So suck it up." Colby said.

"You're such a bitch sometimes." Paige said.

"I learn from the best." Colby said.

"Thanks." Paige said. "Have you heard from Grandma lately?"

"Yea, we talked a little before Smackdown last week. She said she was doing okay." Colby said,

"I hope so. Last time when we were England she really scared me." Paige said.

_"Our grandma has been really sick lately and has been in and out of the hospital."_ Colby said. _"Last time WWE was in England we thought we were going to lose her."_

"Me too. But she's alright. I know it." Colby said.

"Let's hope so." Paige said. "Wait, isn't Jade apart of the cast, now?"

"Yea." Colby said.

"I'm not going if she's going." Paige said.

"Paige, come on." Colby said.

_"Jade and Paige have more problems backstage than anyone."_ Colby said.

"No." Paige said. "I want a relaxing weekend before Thanksgiving. Well, at least as relaxing as a wrestler can have."

"I have your back. Jade isn't going to start any drama." Colby said.

"Fine. I swear, the first time Jade does anything I don't like, I'm throwing her off the bus." Paige said.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Kendall said. She stood in the forest with Lexis and they were starting to film their movie. They both wore orange shirts with Camp Walden in yellow, blue jean shorts and Lexis wore white high tops while Kendall wore black and silver high tops. Kendall held a brown clipboard and pencil in her hand. "My name is Mackenzie Cole. But, you can call me Kenzie." She smiled and held out her hand.<p>

"My name is Mackenzie Coal, like the stuff they use for fuel. You can just call me Mac." Lexis said shaking her hand.

"How weird is that. Our names are almost identical and we kinda look alike." She smiled.

"Yeah, pretty weird." She said. Kendall looked down at her clipboard.

"Look at that. You're in my cabin." She smiled.

"You're a counselor?" She asked. Kenzie nodded. "You're like the same age as me." Kendall stared at her and opened her mouth and smiled.

"Get the *beep* over it and just accept it, whore." Kendall said. The two girls began laughing.

"Cut." The director said.

"I'm sorry. My mind went blank." Kendall smiled.

"We can take a break." The director said.

"You're like the same age as me." Randy said walking towards them.

"Get the *beep* over it and just accept it, whore." Nick said.

"I forgot what I was suppose to say, okay." Kendall said.

"You were suppose to say, here at Camp Walden, we want our campers to be able to relate to our counselors." Lexis said with a creepy smile.

"I know that, now." She rolled her eyes.

"So, who's excited for our trip next week?" Lexis asked.

"I do not want to go." Randy said.

"Too bad, we already said we would. Nick how do you feel about it?" Lexis asked.

"I like the idea and think it's going to be fun." Nick said.

"And Kendall?" Lexis asked. She looked at the ground.

"That is a really nice rock." She said.

"Ken, it's going to be fun." Lexis said.

"No it isn't." She said.

"Why not?" Lexis asked.

"I got this one." Nick said. He rolled his shirt up so his stomach was showing. "I can't stand Maria and I'm still not on the best terms with my brother and I'm a just being a *beep*." He said a high pitched voice.

"I don't sound like that." She pushed him. "And, I mean, I'm on better terms with Colby, but not only is Maria going but so is Hallie."

_"Hallie used to date Colby."_ Kendall said._ "It was like forever ago, but they absolutely hate each other and I don't think Maria has told him that she's coming along."_

"Hallie and Colby aren't going to have problems." Lexis rolled her eyes.

"That's what you think." Kendall said.

"And let's get back to work." The director said. Both girls kissed their boyfriend quickly.

"Hey, look who it is." Kendall pushed Lexis with her hip and pointed.

"That's bae all day." Lexis said looking at Andrew Garfield.

"I know." Kendall smiled.

"We are still here." Randy said.

"You guys are bae every other day." Kendall said.

* * *

><p>Maria sat on commentary with Seth Rollins and J&amp;J security, as Dolph Ziggler stood in the ring with Luke Harper.<p>

"Joining us on commentary are captains for their Survivor Series teams, Maria and Seth Rollins." Michael Cole says.

"Hey. Thank you for having us, it's a pleasure to be out here." Seth said.

"It really is a pleasure." Maria added.

"Maria let's begin with you. You will be meeting with your former best friend, Total Diva's co-star and future sister in law, Devin..." Michael Cole said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." She rolled her eyes.

"In a traditional 5-on-5 Survivor Series match." Cole said. "What is your team looking like?" He asked.

"On my team we have myself, Ariana, Jade Justice, Paige and Tamina Snuka." Maria said.

"And how do you think your team is going to fair up against Devin's team?" Cole asked.

"Much like my baby, Seth's team, we are going to dominate our opponents." Maria said.

"And Seth how do you think Maria's team will do against your sister's team?" Cole asked him.

"Maria will win this hands down." Seth said.

"No faith in your sister?" Cole asked him.

"I have faith in her, just if she wasn't as stupid as my former Shield brethren, and she actually used her brain, she would join the winning team. Devin is not the sharpest knife in the drawer." Seth said.

"He isn't lying there." JBL said.

"I was just informed during the break that this will an Intercontential Championship match!" Lilian Garcia said.

"Introducing first, the challenger weighing in at 275 pounds, Luke Harper!" Lilian said. The crowd booed. "And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing in at 213 pounds, he is the current Intercontential Champion, Dolph Ziggler! Dolph held the title in the air and the crowd.

Dolph nodded his head as he started to hand over the belt he was attacked by Nitro and Mercury. Dolph was able to fight them off when Maria slide in the ring and stood in front of Mercury. Dolph stopped himself before he swung and Maria moved out of the way and let Seth hit him with the briefcase. Maria laughed and pointed at him as he rolled around on the ground.

"You cannot be shocked by this." Michael Cole said. "Dolph Ziggler has been forced to put his title on the line in many different situation."

"What the heck?" Lawler said.

"Rollins security and Harper attacking Ziggler." Cole said.

"What is this all about?" Lawler said.

"This match up hasn't even started yet." Cole said.

"And the distraction by Maria and Seth Rollins getting in the ring with the briefcase." Lawler said.

Devin ran out and slide into the ring, causing Maria to slide out. She looked at Maria and glared before checking on Dolph. Maria smirked back at her. She high-fived everyone outside of the ring and they sat back down on commentary. Devin helped him up and Dolph still wanted to defended his championship.

"Ring the bell." He yelled. She shook her head and he nodded. Devin got out of the ring as the match began.

Seth and Maria laughed.

"You're happy about this." Cole said.

"What's there not to be happy about?" Seth asked.

"He's ready. He's ready." Seth said.

"Ring the bell." Maria said. The bell rang and Dolph was met with a huge kick to the face, causing him to flip over himself. Devin's face flew to her mouth.

"1..2.." Dolph kicked out. The match continued on to the point where Harper lifted Dolph up and dropped him to his knees. Dolph stood back up and his head was almost taken off with a clothesline. Devin's hands flew to her mouth once more as Harper picked up a three count. Devin rolled into the ring and kneeled next to him occasionally looking up to Harper. Seth, Maria and J&J Security got in the ring. Seth walked over to the two and smiled. Devin stood up and pushed him an started yelling. Maria hit a spear onto Devin and Devin laid down onto the mat. Maria blew her a kiss as she curled up and held her stomach. Seth shook Luke Harpers hand. Devin and Dolph got onto their hands and knees and Maria looked over to Seth, who smiled at her and nodded. They both bounced off the ropes and did a double curb stomp. The four stood above them and celebrated, Seth planting a kiss on Maria before leaving the ring.

* * *

><p><strong>Justice- Rev Theory<strong>

"The following contest is a Diva's tag team match!" Lilian said. "Introducing first, from Richmond, Virgina, Jade Justice!" Jade had a hand on her hip and walked down to the ring, taking her time. She walked over to some fans who had their hands out. She reached out like she was going to hit them before sliding her hand through her hair. She grabbed one of the signs from someone and tossed it on the ground before crawling into the ring. She climbed the turnbuckle and then blew a kiss to the audience. She sat down on the top turnbuckle and awaited her partner and her opponents.

**Gorgeous Nightmare- Escape the Fate **

"And her partner from Ipswich, England, Colby Storm!" Colby took her time walking down to the ring. She walked up the steps and climbed into the ring. She climbed the turnbuckle and howled like a wolf before doing a moonsault off of it. She landed on her feet and grinned at the crowd.

"And their opponents the team of, Ashlyn Reed and Marie!" The two walked out. Ashlyn saluted and Marie posed with her hands above her head and popped out a knee. The two walked down the ramp and high-fived the fans. Ashlyn wiped off her feet as she got in the ring and Marie did a split into the ring. They climbed turnbuckles and stuck motioned to the crowd.

The bell rang and the match started with Jade and Marie. The two woman locked up and Jade sent a knee into Marie's stomach before bringing a knee into Marie's face twice. She did it a third time and Marie fell backwards onto the mat.

"1.." The referee counted and Marie kicked out. Marie reached for Ashlyn. Jade took two hand fulls of Marie's strawberry blonde hair and pulled her up and slammed her down. Marie laid flat on the mat. Jade held her hands in the air and smiled. The crowd booed. Jade turned back around and stomped on Marie. She covered again.

"1..2..." Marie kicked out. Jade sat up and slammed Marie back down and pinned her once more.

"1.." Marie kicked out. Jade rolled her over and picked her up by the back of her hair. She slammed her face first down onto the mat. "Let go of the hair!" Jade stood up and glared at him. She turned her attention back to Marie who laid on her back.

"Stick to NXT rookie..." Jade said before being rolled up.

"1..2.." Jade kicked out and got up as quickly as she could. She was met by a dropkick from Marie. Marie crawled over to Ashlyn and tagged her in. As Jade began to sit up she was met by a dropkick to the face from Ashlyn. Ashlyn did a bridging pin. Jade grabbed Ashlyn and started to rise. They rose up and twisted to lock arms. Ashlyn went for a back slide pin and Jade conquered out of it sending her butt into the back of Ashlyn. Jade turned around and sent Ashlyn into Marie, knocking her off of the apron. Ashlyn turned back around and dodged a clothesline from Jade. She came back around a German suplexed Jade.

As Jade stood back up she was hit with Night Life, **running bulldog**, and Ashlyn pinned her.

"1..2.." Jade kicked out. Ashlyn picked Jade up and threw her at the ropes and Colby tagged in. Ashlyn hit Jade with a spinning heel kick and covered her again. The referee began to explain to her that she wasn't the legal woman. Ashlyn sat back up and received a dropkick to the face. She fell backwards and Colby locked in the Lightning Rod, **Cloverleaf with a knee to the opponents back**. It wasn't long before Ashlyn tapped out. Colby held it a few seconds after the bell rang and then let her go. Ashlyn rolled out to Marie.

**Gorgeous Nightmare**

"Here are your winners, the team of Jade Justice and Colby Storm!" Their arms were raised in victory. Colby held her hand out for Jade and Jade smacked it away before getting out of the ring and walking up the ramp.

* * *

><p>"My guest at this time, Devin." Renee Young said.<p>

"Hey, Renee." She smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How do you feel about that vicious curb stomp from your former best friend, Maria?" Renee asked.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't pissed." Devin said. "Not so much at Maria, but at my brother Seth. Not only did he not stop Maria from doing it, but he led the curb stomp party." Devin said. "But, I'm not one to live in the past. I live for the future and currently my future is this Sunday at Survivor Series, where I put this whole thing with Maria to bed."

"Speaking of Survivor Series, you have your five-on-five match, we know Maria's team, but who's on yours?" Renee asked.

"Glad you asked. On my team we have Ashlyn Reed, the little newbie Marie, my girl Lexis Vaughn and Emma. And of course myself." She smiled.

"How do you think your team will fair up with Maria's team?" Renee asked.

"We are going to kick some ass Sunday. Maria's good, but she will never be as good as me. And you can bet that my team will leave Team Maria, Devinstated." Devin grinned before walking away.

* * *

><p>Everyone started to get on the bus.<p>

"This is nice." Hallie said stepping on the bus.

"It's not as nice as my bus." Adam Rose said.

"It's a lot cleaner." Hallie said.

"Look at how small this is." Randy complained.

"Shut it." Lexis said.

"We could be on my bus and it just be the two of us and have twice the space." Randy said.

"Hey, hey." Maria smiled getting on the bus. "This is a lot bigger than I remember."

"I remember it being this big..." Colby said. "Maria, can I speak with you outside for a second."

"Sure." She said stepping back off.

"It's already way too many people." Paige said getting on the bus.

"Not even, or did you forget we had to share a bathroom with twenty-three people over the holidays back home." Colby said.

"It's pretty roomy in here." Paige said.

"This is it?" Ariana asked carrying a sleeping Joey.

"Dissapointed are we?" Colby asked.

"I thought it'd be bigger." She replied.

"Who's ready for some fun?" Ashlyn smiled. "Did anyone remind Jade that she was invited?"

"Nope." Colby said.

"You guys." Ashlyn said.

"She'd ruin all the fun anyways." Hallie said.

"Where's Kendall and Nick?" Paige asked.

"They're making their way here." Lexis said. "You know they are all about the fans." She plopped down on a couch.

"She is not bringing thirty signs on this bus." Ariana said.

"She better hurry before we leave her." Ashlyn said.

"We made it." Kendall said stepping onto the bus. She held a few posters in her hand.

"All thanks to me. She was going to sit there and sign everyone's merchandise." Nick said pushing Kendall lightly forward.

"If it weren't for the fans, we wouldn't be here." She said.

* * *

><p>"What is Halle doing here?" Colby asked.<p>

"She's apart of the cast and Ashlyn wanted to invite her." Maria said.

"You didn't think to, I don't know, mention it to me that she's coming along?" He asked.

"You wouldn't have wanted to come if I said she was coming. And I just wanted to spend time with you." She said grabbing his hand and putting it up to her face. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine. Just.. alright. Let's go. Never again." He said stepping onto the bus.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat on the bus and the driver started driving.<p>

"Alright, time for some rules." Ashlyn said.

"Boo!" Kendall, Maria, Adam, Nick and both Colby's said.

"Rule one, Colby you're Seth again for this trip." Ashlyn said.

"That's just perfect." Seth said. He sat next to Maria and she held his hand.

"Rule two, no bringing thirty signs on the bus." Ashlyn looked at Kendall who rolled her eyes. "Rule three, this is a peeing only bus. If you have to do that do it at the hotel or at the show."

"I think that's a good rule." Ariana said.

"Rule four, you need to be on the bus at least twenty minutes after the show ends or you'll be left." Ashlyn said. "And rule five, no boning on the bus."

"Maybe this trip wasn't such a great idea." Nick said. Kendall sat underneath his arm and her head on his chest. She slapped him on his stomach.

"Mommy, what's boning?" Joey's voice asked.

"Joey." Ariana groaned.

"This is going to be a long trip." Paige said.

**And part two of season one is back!**

**The Slammys are coming up (in the story) in a few weeks, so I wanted to do some awards! Yay! And you all get to vote! You get two votes for each category.**

**The categories are:**

**Diva of the Year: **

**Maria**

**Devin**

**Colby Storm**

**Ariana**

**Lexis Vaughn**

**Ashlyn Riker**

**Jade Justice **

**Marie**

**Paige (I know she isn't officially apart of the cast, but...)**

**Star of Total Diva's:**

**Same as above excluding Paige**

**Couple of the Year:**

**Maria and Seth Rollins**

**Devin and Dolph Ziggler**

**Lexis Vaughn and Randy Orton**

**Ariana and Tyler Breeze**

**Marie and Adam Rose**

**I think I might on a category or two in the next episode, but yea, vote it up! Send your votes in through PM or Review! Until next time!**


End file.
